Little Moments
by KibaKibbles
Summary: Peeta Mellark has loved Katniss since he was 5-years old. Will he ever manage to reveal his feelings for her? This is the story of Peeta's life told through related prompts. Set during Pre-Hunger Games.
1. Big Strong Hands

**Summary:** This story will span Peeta's life up until his name is called during the reaping. It may, or may not, follow the book though - meaning more Katniss interaction both direct and indirect. I hope to follow his happy, humerus sad, and hopeful moments throughout his life.

**Updates:** Daily** (Edit: 1/13 - they happen when I can because of school)**

**Idea:** This story will be 100 word answers to prompts. They will be continuous and are all related, but they act as little snippets of his life. **(Edit: 1/13, 100 words was too hard. It's more like however many)**

**Inspiration:** Forthright's Lord Charming (an Inuyasha fanfiction that I love)

* * *

** Chapter 1: Big Strong Hands**

Peeta watched Riley and Roti, swallow stale cheesy-buns. His own remained in his small hand, uneaten.

"Peeta, eat something!" Mama screeched from the stove, her face red from rushing bread to-and-from the hot oven.

Bringing the hardened bread to his mouth, he took a bite - his uneasy nerves making it hard to swallow.

"We'll be late!" Roti complained.

Peeta rushed to his book-bag holding the cheesy-bun in one hand while struggling with the bag. Hands held him still as they eased it over his shoulder. Papa smiled at him and Peeta placed his smaller hand into his father's larger.

* * *

**Prompt: Big Strong Hands**

**Words: 100**


	2. An Island Paradise

**Chapter 2: An Island Paradise**

"Papa, did you like school?" Peeta asked. Riley and Roti laughed at his question.

"Who would like school? It's awful," Riley remarked. Roti nodded his head in agreement.

Papa laughed, "It's not that bad." His two older sons looked at him incredulously. "Well it is a bit boring I suppose," he conceded.

"I'd rather bake bread all day," Roti retorted. Peeta snorted, Roti never wanted to make bread.

"When I was a child, and had a particularly boring lesson I would imagine a variety of foreign lands that were only mine." Papa laughed again, "I even had my own island."

* * *

**Prompt: An Island Paradise**

**Words: 100**


	3. An Intense Stare

**Chapter 3: An Intense Stare**

Papa's strong hand was still clutching his. They joined the large group. He recognized Delly and Madge from the crowd, waving at them with his free hand but not letting go of papa's to meet them.

"You'll be fine Peeta. You're going to make new friends and you'll get to learn new things…" his father trailed off and his grasp tightened. "Do you see that girl over there?"

Peeta looked around in the direction papa was gazing. He was confused. He saw many girls, all wearing dresses and looking generally uninteresting - until he met an intense pair of gray eyes.

* * *

**Prompt: An Intense Stare**

**Words: 100**


	4. Unrequited Love

**Chapter 4: Unrequited Love**

"Do you know what unrequited love is Peeta?" Papa asked in a foreign tone.

Peeta was still gazing at the girl with black hair and startling gray eyes, though she was no longer looking in is direction. "No," he replied.

"Before I met your mother, that girl, her name is Katniss. I fell in love with her mother." Peeta looked bewildered, the idea that he loved another besides mama befuddled him. "I loved her dearly."

"Then why didn't you ask her to marry you?" Peeta asked.

"Because she married a coal-miner. When he sang, even the birds stopped to listen."

* * *

**Prompt: Unrequited Love**

**Words: 100**


	5. Giggles

**Chapter 5: Giggles**

Delly's soft hand replaced papa's calloused one after introductions from the principal. Peeta chatted with her during reading class, and together they met Marion, Sidney, and a loudmouth girl named Etta. They laughed together as their new and very nervous teacher said a few bad words that would have gotten them soap in their mouths had they uttered them.

Occasionally Peeta would look over at Katniss and watch her giggle.

During math class Peeta began to make up his own foreign lands, completely uninterested in what two fingers of one hand would make with four fingers of his other hand.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**

Thanks for the reviews! It makes my day to read them. And in honor of my first reviews, I'll post another chapter later today.


	6. Music

**Chapter 6: Music**

Mama never sang at home, her voice was shrilly enough without trying to bellow a melody. Papa also rarely sang, sometimes after an evening of card-playing he would recite a simple tune.

Never had Peeta heard such a sound. He'd never known music or a girl could be so beautiful. Katniss was like a sorceress the way she quieted the whole classroom and nature alike with her rendition of "the Valley Song."

"Amazing," Peeta muttered after she finished.

Etta nudged him before vocalizing, "Peeta _loves_ Katniss!" Peeta's face reddened. Teacher hushed the immature chants, and Katniss looked at him perplexed.

* * *

**Prompt: Music**

**Words: 100**


	7. Handcuffs

**Chapter 7: Handcuffs**

He'd been forewarned about the Everdeen charm. And yet, he just knew at that moment he loved Katniss. For the rest of the school day he found himself watching her. If he told a funny joke, he'd hope and wonder if Katniss heard. During lunch he ate with the rest of the kindergartners on the grass outside. He watched while munching on stale banana-bread as she quietly constructed a flowered crown. At the end of the day he watched as her pigtails flew from behind her, while she held her father's hand

Peeta's own father gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

**Prompt: Handcuffs**

**Words: 100**


	8. Cruel Words

**Chapter 8: Cruel Words**

"Peeta, don't mention Katniss to your mother."

"Why?"

Papa grimaced, "She's not open to the idea of Seam people."

"What's wrong with the Seam?" Peeta questioned, just as mama stepped into the room.

Mama's eyebrows knitted together in a frown and a loathsome snarl turned her thin lips. "Those people are beneath us. They are dangerous, disgusting, and useless. People like _us_ do not associate with _them_." Mama's anger was frightening, only popping up when a chore wasn't finished or he talked back to her. "It's best not to talk to them at school, and you better not friend one."

* * *

**Prompt: Cruel Words**

**Words: 100**


	9. Feathers

**Chapter 9: Feathers**

"Is it dead?"

"You killed it!"

"Murderer!"

Peeta brushed the bird's lifeless body. He hadn't known when kicking the ball that it would hit the tree, destroying a bird's nest.

"Good going Peeta," said Etta sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to!" Peeta cried.

Other kids crowded around them. An older boy poked it roughly with a stick.

"Why don't you eat it?" asked Katniss from behind him. Everyone quieted and stared at her.

Etta laughed first, setting off a spark. Peeta blushed as Katniss's face reddened. He didn't think it was _that _bad of an idea – just a little gross perhaps.

* * *

**Prompt: Feathers**

**Words: 100**

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and favoriting, they make me want to write more! This is gonna be a long story, so I hope you all continue the journey. (:


	10. Monochrome

**Chapter 10: Monochrome**

"She's not mean," Peeta complained to his ex-friend Floyd. Peeta's full cheeks were red, and his frown rivaled his mother's.

"She pushed me into mud! My mom says I can't play soccer after school today." Floyd pouted, glaring when Katniss walked inside. "Hey Everdeen!" Floyd barked.

Katniss turned to him curiously. "What?"

"Apologize for pushing me!" Floyd stood in front of her with his small chest puffed out. Peeta rose from his seat ready to defend her.

Katniss didn't flinch, "Make fun of my little sister again, and I'll do it again." She turned away from them and sat at her desk.

* * *

**Prompt: Monochrome**

**Words: 100**

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Candy

**Chapter 11: Candy**

Madge handed him a wrapped candy before handing Sidney one. She continued passing them to their classmates, each person giving her a smile and wishing her "Happy Birthday." Peeta's big blue eyes were wide and his mouth watered. Candy was extremely rare, but Madge's family was usually generous on this day. He un-wrapped his piece carefully before setting it on his tongue. The sweet taste overwhelmed his taste buds and he smiled as the syrupy sugary taste glided down his throat.

After school he spied as Katniss gave her candy to the tiny blonde toddler with an un-tucked shirt.

* * *

**Prompt: Candy**

**Words: 100**


	12. Being Watched Without Knowing It

**Chapter 12: Being Watched Without Knowing It**

Katniss was always alone. He would find himself looking at her, and she'd be staring out the window while twisting her braid or silently staring at something in the classroom.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Delly broke Peeta away from his thoughts.

"Not much," he replied.

"Wanna play marbles?" Peeta nodded, and wondered if Katniss would want to play.

He stood from his seat, determined to ask. He took a step, and then another. As if sensing him, her piercing gray eyes met his. Squeaking in surprise, he did a 360 turn and pretended as if he'd needed to sharpen a pencil.

* * *

**Prompt: Being Watched Without Knowing It**

**Words: 100**


	13. Puppy Love

**Chapter 13: Puppy Love**

Dogs were rare in the districts according to his parents. They were an unwanted mouth to feed. But due to an increased amount of break-ins that even Peacekeepers couldn't solve, they adopted a puppy.

"Sit!" Roti ordered the uninterested pup. "He's stupid, mama won't keep it."

Peeta hoped not, he enjoyed snuggling with the puppy.

"Doggie!" A chubby hand pointed. It was Katniss' tiny sister, her blonde and pale skin a contrast with her sister and father.

"Can we pet it?" Katniss asked her father and Peeta.

"Sure!" Peeta exclaimed. The sisters laughed as the tiny pup gave them wet kisses.

* * *

**Prompt: Puppy Love**

**Words: 100**

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'd reply to them individually but then the author's note would be longer than the actual story. :P


	14. Muffins the Puppy

**Chapter 14: Muffins the Puppy**

"When did you get a dog?" Katniss asked, whipping her face of puppy drool.

Peeta's smile grew bigger, realizing this was their first conversation. "Last week. He's not the smartest, but he's really nice."

Katniss didn't say anything else, instead petting the pup's head. Her toddler sister squealed as she received another doggy kiss.

"Mama might get rid of him if he doesn't learn tricks," Peeta muttered sadly.

Katniss's big gray eyes worriedly met his. "We can help you, right daddy?"

Katniss's father smiled and kneeled down to pet the pup. "Yes," he answered.

Peeta couldn't believe his luck.

**Prompt: Help**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Riley grabbed his arm, pulling Peeta away from the Everdeens. "Are you crazy Peeta? Mom said not to talk to those kind of people."

Peeta glared and roughly pulled his hand away, "They're fine. Anyways, don't you want to keep the dog? We have get it trained somehow. They can help." Riley looked at him unconvinced. "I'll do your chores in the bakery for a week."

Riley smirked, "We have a deal little brother." Peeta scowled at him but was delighted to know he wouldn't have to worry about Riley snitching to mama. "Besides, it's obvious you like her!"

**Prompt: Negotiations**

**Words: 100**

* * *

"No, not lay – sit!" Peeta watched as Muffins, mama had named the pup, was failing miserably with his training. He and Katniss, with the help of her father, managed to teach him a few things but the puppy didn't understand when to do stuff.

A butterfly appeared and distracted Muffins resulting in Muffins chasing after it. Peeta and Katniss had to run as fast as he could to keep up. When Muffins seemingly stopped Peeta leapt for him, unknowingly at the same time as Katniss.

Their heads collided and they hit the soft earth with an oomph. Muffins finally took pity on them and licked their battered heads.

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**

* * *

The warm blood coated his fingers and his formerly clean white shirt.

"Let me see your heads!" Mr. Everdeen grabbed them with strong arms and his grey eyes concernedly scanned them. Peeta winced as the man's shirt-sleeve was pressed against his forehead. "Don't worry, it's not bad. At most you will have matching scars. My wife is a healer she can –"

"PEETA MELLARK!" Peeta became full with dread. Turning his head he saw mama running to him. Mama's face contorted with hatred when she saw the Everdeens. "Get away from _those_ people!" Yanked away, Peeta saw Katniss's confused face.

**Prompt: Scar**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't feel like posting them individually because I'm way ahead of this chapter - he's already in 1st grade where I'm at. :) So this should speed things up a bit.**

** Please continue to review!**


	15. A Canopy Bed

**Chapter 15: A Canopy Bed**

"Trade you for that blue marble."

"No way, I want the yellow one!"

Peeta sat on the elegant bed in Madge's house. Madge, Sidney, Marion, and Etta sat Indian style with their knees touching

"We should invite Katniss next time," Peeta interrupted the bartering. His friends looked up at him surprised.

"Eww, I would never play with a Seam kid!" Sidney said disgusted, "They're so dirty!"

"They smell like coal," Marion added in an equally appalled tone.

"They're so strange," claimed Etta, "I don't like them at all."

Madge just shrugged her shoulders and Peeta didn't mention the idea again.

* * *

**Prompt: A canopy bed**

**Words: 100**


	16. A False Face

**Chapter 16: A False Face**

Seam kids sat with Seam kids, and Towns-people sat with Towns-people - during free-time, lunch, and life in general. Those were the unspoken rules.

Why are they bad people? What makes them different from us? Why can't I be their friends?

He'd asked papa, Riley, and Roti this question. Papa wasn't opposed to the idea, but warned against it because of mama. Riley repeated what his friends had said, and Roti responded, "Who would want to?"

Everyday he would observe the segregation. And everyday he would pretend to agree with everyone - he followed the stupid rules he couldn't understand.

* * *

**Prompt: A False Face**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys are amazing! I know 3 isn't a lot, but each review means_ a lot_ to me. So 2 chapters for today! ^_^

And thanks "rry" for pointing out the error in chp 15 - spell check says Peeta isn't a name lol :P


	17. Snow

**Chapter 17: Snow**

A blizzard started during school and they were dismissed early. Teachers stood outside, handing out punishment to anyone who threw a snowball.

However everyone already knew where the "secret" snowball fight was.

"Don't even think about going Peeta, Kindergartners are easy targets," Roti said as they trudged through deep snow.

Peeta wasn't going to back down, he'd been told about how amazing they were. Most years Peacekeepers intervene.

They reached the meadow and peered at the others picking sides. It was older kids versus younger kids. Riley, being a 5th grader, was on the older team, Peeta followed Roti to the younger kid's team.

* * *

**Prompt: Snow**

**Words: 104 (I know, kill me!)**


	18. Cold as Ice

**Chapter 18: Cold as Ice**

Peeta was surprised to see Katniss standing by other Seam kids. She looked cold in her thin coat and she didn't have mittens.

"I think we're gonna win," Peeta said, speaking to her for the first time since the incident a month earlier.

Katniss's cool gray eyes met his. She shrugged, "They're a lot bigger than us."

"But we're smaller, so we can dodge easier."

"Maybe, but you're kind of slow," she didn't mean it as an insult but Peeta still winced.

"Bet you that I'll hit more people than you," he said smugly. Katniss smiled at the challenge.

* * *

**Prompt: Cold as Ice**

**Words: 100**


	19. Instincts and Siblings

**Chapter 19: Instincts and Siblings**

Everything was a blur of white. He'd turn his head and snowballs would pelt him – Katniss was right, he was a slug.

He couldn't even keep track of who he hit, or if he was even hitting anyone. As he tried to keep back tears and maintain his footing, he contemplated escaping home.

He heard a familiar voice and watched a large boy surround a group of his classmates - holding a mound of snow, preparing to strike. Without thinking, Peeta threw a snowball, hitting him on his nose

If looks could kill, Peeta was sure he'd been sent to heaven.

**Prompt: NA**

**Words: 100**

* * *

His face contorted in horror. The older boy's piercing gray eyes, almost as intense as Katniss's, chilled him colder than the snow.

'Run Peeta!' his mind screamed.

'Maybe he won't see us if we don't move!' his unmoving legs screamed.

"No!" Peeta screamed.

The boy was only a few feet away and picked up an ice-ball, raising it high. Peeta closed his eyes, but the expected pain never came. Opening them he saw Riley on top of the boy, holding him down with his larger weight.

"You're on my team!" yelled his would've been murderer.

"No one hurts my little brother."

**Prompt: Siblings**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing/favoriting/alerting! Once again lots of reviews means combo-chapters!**

Also I can't do this all the time, but I had so many reviews for the last chapter so individual comment replies (sorry if I miss you- I'm supposed to be studying right now! )

** 4-eva-bookworm:** As much as Peeta would love to show up Katniss, he's still only 5 and as snowball fights go (at least the ones I'm used to) younger kids get pounded first, maybe after he's worked in the bakery and developed those muscles he'll be able to show off. Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

** Call Me Bitter:** I'm glad it's cute so far, I'm hoping that it still seems like the viewpoint of a 5-year old so I appreciate the compliment. Thank you for reviewing :)

** rry:** And you're mentioned again! lol, thanks for your reviews. And please point out any more errors you see or if you'd like a chapter a certain way! I mainly write these stories to share them with people. So thank you for enjoying it so far! :D

** Droupy48:** I love the compliments! Keep them coming lol ;) Thanks for your reviews.

**SailorMoonAddict:**I think stereotyping is probably the biggest reason Peeta avoided her for years- or at least didn't try to become close friends. Thank you for enjoying the story and reviewing!

**.:** I'd think as a mayor's daughter she'd have to been taught to respect everyone. But yeah, the towns kids have been brainwashed- Peeta is just too nice to have been corrupted. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**TheEffectSheCanHave**** :** Short and sweet is why I love stories like these, they move fast and jump straight to the point. Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**RoMa Cpda:** Updates shall be daily, if there's ever a day missing assume the worst lol *jk*. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Flummoxed Fox:** Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad lots of people think it's cute. I think Peeta would've been a fun kid to know.

**Well that's the whole first page of reviewers - and the author's note is longer than over 5 chapters combined T_T, sorry for the scrolling readers... R&R!**


	20. Siblings

**Chapter 20: "_Siblings_"**

Peacekeepers rushed from the meadow's entrance. Every kid ran. Already imagining the pain of mama's hand on his backside, he fled. Riley was right behind him and grabbed his hand.

"Where's Roti?" Riley yelled over the panic. Amongst the fleeing people and still heavy falling snow Peeta couldn't tell. "Common, let's just hope he escapes."

Once they were in town they caught their breaths while trying to look inconspicuous, but failing from all the raised eyebrows they were receiving.

"Thanks or saving me earlier," Peeta huffed.

Riley shrugged, "Whatever, mom would've killed me if you got hurt."

* * *

**Prompt: "_Siblings"_**

**Words: 100**


	21. Disobedience

**Chapter 21: Disobedience**

Ms. Todd kept shifting her eyes nervously to the Peacekeepers, resulting in a classroom of nervous Kindergartners.

"Last Friday's snowball fight was against the rules," the Peacekeeper voiced, "All those involved step forward now."

Peeta heard Etta snort and even saw Delly roll her eyes. The Peacekeeper realized no one was going to turn themselves in and left.

"How many did you hit?" Katniss whispered to him as they exited.

Suddenly remembering their bet he replied, "Probably five." Half-lying, he didn't know how many for sure.

"I hit 20, I win." She beamed triumphantly and walked off, leaving him stunned.

* * *

**Prompt: Disobedience**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favoriting! **

And Roti and Riley (Rye bread, get it? lol) are both bread names, I already have Papa Mellark's name chosen too - I wonder what that could be :P


	22. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 22: Valentine's Day**

Peeta wiped mama's kiss from his cheek, "Don't kiss me!" He bellowed, rushing to class.

"Happy Sweeties day Peeta!" Delly exclaimed, kissing the cheek mama had, "Well aren't you gonna kiss me?" She asked after he remained sitting.

Peeta flinched, "I'm not kissing anyone!" Delly frowned and huffed away in anger.

Later that day he avoided all the girls in class – minus Katniss and Madge – trying to kiss his cheek.

"Did you kiss anyone today?" Riley asked when it was bedtime. Peeta shook his head furiously and Riley grinned, "Good, 'cause everyone knows a kiss on Sweeties day makes you lose your heart!"

Riley cackled wickedly.

**Prompt by rry: Valentine's Day**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Anyone can request a prompt. I have a master list, and I shouldn't run out of ideas but it's fun to take into account what you all want too. But, your prompt may have to wait a bit to be posted because I already have kindergarten finished being written, but requests for first grade and up are welcome!

R&R!


	23. Inescapable

**Chapter 23: ****Inescapable**

"Rock paper scissors," Peeta won this time.

"Rock paper scissors," Roti grinned as rock beat scissors.

He could hear Mrs. Colten sobbing. Mama said it's normal to cry a lot when someone loses someone they love. Why she didn't just find her son, he didn't understand - but mama said life doesn't work like that, and he'd understand when he was older.

"Rock paper scissors," Roti won again, Peeta frowned in the direction of the noise. Mrs. Colten had been sad since summer, why didn't Robbie come back to her? Peeta would never leave his own mother for so long and make her sad.

"I worry about Riley, he's going to enter the reapings next year. I don't know what I'd do if…" Mama's voice trailed off. Peeta's shoulder's tensed at his mother's unusual distressed tone.

Peeta looked at his oldest brother's solemn face, "Wanna play?" He held out his small hand, "Rock paper…"

Riley shook his head, "Not in the mood."

The tension in the room became too much for Peeta, he swung his leg nervously. "Riley?" He asked, catching his brother's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Don't get lost like Robbie did, kay?"

A small, sad smile appeared on Riley's face, "I'll try."

* * *

**Starvation Contest Prompt: Inescapable**

**Words: 200**


	24. 6 years old

**Chapter 23: ****6-years old**

May 8th, aka his birthday, aka cake day! He couldn't stop grinning while preparing for school – resulting in toothpaste smeared over his face.

Mama kissed his right cheek and Papa kissed his left. Riley punched him six times while Roti pinched him six times - his grin never leaving his face.

"Papa, which cake is mine?" Peeta asked. This was one of the few days a year he would be allowed to eat cake, and Papa's cakes are the best in Panem.

Papa smiled, "You'll have to wait and see until after school," Peeta groaned, "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

**Prompt: NA**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**AN:/**

At, 4-eva-bookworm, the contest sadly only allows stuff over 100 words. And so I just bumped it up 100. Lol, I'll try and keep them at 100 again.

And Peeta's b-day was never mentioned in the books or by the author, so I'm taking my author liberty's and giving him this day. ^_^ Anyone know what special day that is?

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	25. Nonesense

**Chapter 25: Nonesense**

"Happy birthday Katniss!" He heard Ms. Todd say upon entering class, "And happy birthday to you Peeta!"

Peeta saw Katniss look as stunned as he. His grin got bigger, he and Katniss were exactly the same age. This was a better sign that they were meant for each other than that time they swung on the swings in unison.

"Happy birthday Katniss." he said to her, "What're you doing for your birthday?"

"My daddy is taking me swimming-" realizing she'd said too much, she covered her mouth.

Peeta didn't know of nearby ponds or lakes, "Where?"

She frowned, "My bathtub…"

* * *

**Prompt: Nonsense**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**AN:/**

You guessed it HungerGamesLoverGirl!

And rry, you are like the editor I do not have lol :) Thanks for the correction, I guess if you stab someone with scissors they're more likely to die than being bashed on the head by a rock - but yes that would be the more demented version of Rock Paper Scissors. And I'll add your prompt to my list.


	26. Deviousness

**Chapter 26: Deviousness**

The cake was small. They were never as big as the ones sold in the bakery. The inside was vanilla with fresh strawberries. The outside was decorated with colorful flowers. Roti and Riley teased him, telling him it was a girl's cake but he ignored them. Earlier Papa showed him the cake and pointed out something special.

"Take a look at this plant," Papa pointed at one. As if growing from the bottom of the cake, and crawling towards the top the arrow shaped leaves sprouted into three white petals with bluish beads.

"This is a Katniss plant," Papa winked.

* * *

**Prompt: Deviousness**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Thank you so much CallMeBitter, for all the reviews!

Thanks everyone for the reviews/alerts/favoriting (there were a lot of new alerts added yesterday) :)


	27. Warm

**Chapter 27: Warm**

Today was the worst day to be punished. Kitchen duty in the hot room, on a hot day made him feel as if he were baking along with the bread.

_'I don't want to watch the Reapings!'_ he'd pouted to mama the day before. She'd looked flustered at first, nervously glancing around if anyone heard him before erupting into rage.

Thus, work in the burning kitchen for the remaining week.

"I'll have a plain loaf," came a familiar voice from the front.

Peeta walked to the doorway, seeing Mr. Everdeen along with Katniss. He felt even warmer, as he eyed the girl he'd not seen since their Kindergarten graduation. Dumbly smiling as he spied, he didn't notice Riley until he was screaming on the floor from the shock of cold water being dumped on his head - not feeling warm anymore.

* * *

**Prompt: Warm**

**Words: over 100! **


	28. Hell

**Chapter 28: Hell**

Burying his face into papa's arm while holding his sweaty hands to his bruised ears - he'd been clutching them painfully closed since the reapings began days ago.

He heard another muffled scream and whimpered. He didn't know why they had to watch this. Why watch everyone hurt each other? This was the reason Robbie left, why Mrs. Colten was always sad.

He'd learned to try and shut it out as best he could, but still screams would get through. Still, he would be pulled away from papa's arm any time a peacekeeper would walk by.

He loathed reapings.

* * *

**Prompt: Hell**

**Words: 100**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! :D


	29. Clubhouse

**Chapter 29: Clubhouse**

"Password?" Delly asked from the outside of the large bush, aka their clubhouse, located on the far end of the flowery meadow.

"Caesar Flickerman's hair is weird," Peeta answered.

"No - we changed it, remember? Password?"

Peeta sighed, "It's me Peeta, let me in!"

"You could be a mutt. Password?" insisted an unrelenting Delly.

"Fine, 'Ms. Todd has a big butt,'" inside he heard giggling.

"That was last week's password," Delly replied. Groaning, he thought about barging in. "Since you don't remember you have to answer a question. Who is the prettiest girl in our year?"

"Katniss – I mean you!"

* * *

**Prompt: Clubhouse**

**Words: 100**

* * *

:) Everyone, I have bad news. :)

I have finals in the next weeks and I've been studying (and playing Kid Icarus Uprising) for the past week - I haven't written a new chapter and I'm catching up fast to my pile of already written chapters. So, that means** I'm returning to updating every: Tues, Thurs, Sat and Sun. My schedule returns to normal after May 17th.**

**Please understand! ^_^**


	30. Knock Knock

**Chapter 30: Knock,Knock**

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Peeta asked, bored. He was stuck in the bakery, because soon-to-be first graders can handle more work. So, he was stuck listening to Roti's bad knock knock jokes.

"Madame."

"Madame who?"

Roti giggled, "Madame foot hurts!" Peeta watched unimpressed at Roti laughing at his own joke. The door jingled and Delly's mom walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Cartwright, I got a joke for you," Roti said proudly.

She smiled, "Oh I do love jokes -go ahead."

Roti puffed out his chest, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting w-"

"MOO!"Roti screamed before laughing, Peeta could only facepalm in embarrassment.

* * *

**Prompt: Knock, knock**

**Words: 100**

* * *

** RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl - **the story is going to continue until Hunger Games. However, the Katniss/Peeta interaction will decrease as they get older (I'm still going by cannon as much as possible). So the upper grades should go by really fast.

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Hard to Believe

**Chapter 31: Hard to Believe**

Walking left of Roti and right of Riley with Muffins leading the way, he passed neighbors giving them a nod, or customers asking what specials they had for the day. He passed the mayor's house, waving at Madge sitting on her front steps.

When they reached the schoolyard parents led small kids around, and he - now 3 inches taller and a first grader - marveled at how small and nervous they looked. Not realizing just a year earlier it was him gripping his Papa's hand tightly.

Sitting on the grass he saw Katniss, sporting one braid, twiddling with a twig.

* * *

**Prompt: Hard to Believe**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys are awesome! Awesome! Give yourselves a cookie ;) Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. I started writing again- not too much because I'm busy but a few chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews!

And rry, lol thanks again for catching that error. I'm bad with names.

**Now let's enjoy first grade!**


	32. Ludicrous

**Chapter 32: Ludicrous**

Mrs. Ruby reminded Peeta of the strangely dressed people he saw on tv – except a poorer version of them. Her outfit was bizarre – bright red skirt and something that looked like a curtain for her shirt. Her makeup was like a blob of colors on her face and she spoke with a funnier than normal Capitol accent.

"Please _taaaake_ out _yeeeer_ homework," Etta imitated Mrs. Ruby's harsh accent after she'd stepped out, everyone laughed and Etta continued, "Now_ eeeeveryoooone_,_ beeeehaaaave_." She stood up and waved her arms around like Mrs. Ruby- not noticing the thoroughly pissed teacher in the doorway.

* * *

**Prompt: Ludicrous**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	33. Mother

**Chapter 33: Mother**

Mama was a fire that burned anyone who came close to her. She was cruel to just about everyone, even some Peacekeepers avoided her.

"Peeta, you have to eat something!"

"Peeta, comb your hair!"

"Peeta, don't forget your lunch!"

Mama fretted over him the most. Not to say Riley and Roti got off easy, spankings were well received between the three of them.

Mama didn't offer the most traditional love, like hugging him every day. However, while everyone called her a fiery witch, Peeta knew that even a fire can offer the gentlest warmth from a distance.

* * *

**Words: 100**

**Prompt: Mother**


	34. Surprise

**Chapter 34: Surprise**

"Boys we have big news!" Papa was beaming as he held mama by her waist.

Riley groaned, "I know what it is... Last two times we had big news you two showed up." Peeta exchanged a confused look with Roti.

"We're having a baby!"

Riley crossed his arms angrily and pouted, Roti gave papa a fake smile, and Peeta was confused. "Where is it?" he asked. Wondering for the first time where babies came from.

"She won't be here for 6 months."

Peeta was more confused, "Where is it now?"

Riley grinned, "I learned all about that. First a man enters his pe-"

"RILEY!" yelled mama and papa.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 110**

* * *

Surprised? Btw, this story is still going to fit in exactly with the series. We don't know a lot about Peeta's life from the books so I'm taking advantage of that.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	35. Butterfly Kisses

**Chapter 35: Butterfly Kisses**

He was still curious about this hidden baby. Mama said it was in her tummy, but that's where poop came from, so that meant the baby was poop – and he didn't want poop for a sister.

He entered his parent's bedroom, timid at the intimate site of papa holding his face against mama's slightly swollen belly.

"Can you hear it?" Peeta asked softly, startling his parents.

"Not yet."

He stepped closer to mama, papa moved his head and Peeta eyed her tummy closely. Well, if his sister was going to be poop, someone had to love her. He pressed his lips to mama's tummy and gave it a kiss.

* * *

**Prompt: Butterfly Kisses**

**Words : 100**

* * *

Happy mother's day!

Thanks for reviewing. You'll find out what happens to the baby in the coming chapters! I'm trying to get some ongoing connected plots, I have another coming up soon too. And more Katniss soon ( I kind of forgot about her lol).


	36. Letters

**Chapter 36: Letters**

Mrs. Ruby wanted each student to write an anonymous letter to another classmate about what they liked about that person as part of their daily writing exercise. Peeta first decided to write a letter to Delly.

_You are a really nice person and are funny too._

Deciding Delly already knew that, he decided to write a letter to Marion.

_You are really smart and polite._

But again, Marion already knew that. Teacher suddenly announced for their papers to be entered into a small box and Peeta quickly wrote another note and placed it in, hoping these letters were truly anonymous.

* * *

**Prompt: NA**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**AN:/**

****At, SomeoneBeautiful, and, RoMa Cpda, the baby's gender is so far unknown, but I also remember the part in the book where his parents wanted a girl instead of a bunch of boys so... lol they are really, really hoping for a girl. And this baby will definitely impact all of their lives.

At, julie662, O_O woah you're really close. My b-day is in 10 days. lol good guessing.

I'm really glad you guys liked the last few chapters, please keep enjoying. :)

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	37. Eyes

**Chapter 37: Eyes**

His notes read:

_Peeta is very sweet._

And

_You smell like bread._

The first was from Delly. She didn't understand the meaning of anonymous and signed her name. But the second note was scribbled in unfamiliar print. Was it even a compliment? Is it good to smell like bread?

All the other kids were trying to read their notes. Peeta's eyes found Katniss who was just unfolding her note. Her face reddened and her eyes narrowed, she quickly looked up and glanced around the room.

Peeta hid his face, he should've just given a note to Delly.

He had written: _You have amazing eyes._

* * *

**Prompt: Eyes**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I finished school! ^_^ And I got all As, so yay!

Also, I need your advice. Do you all think I should return to updating everyday, or was that too much? Any advice is appreciated. I feel you guys are reading more when there's a break, I know chapters can pile up if I post everyday and you may not have time to read them or catch up.

Now about summer since it has begun for me. I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, and previous years for vacation I never write or update. So late June and early July are not going to have updates.

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	38. Notebook

**Chapter 38: Notebok**

The new kid was treated with all sorts of curiosity. He was the first person in decades to switch Districts. Chadley Odair was thin, and short, with flaming red hair, and green eyes. He looked terrified at the crowd of people questioning him.

Peeta strayed from the group, instead sitting on the floor drawing in his notebook.

"Wow, that's really good," Chadley managed to escape after Mrs. Ruby shooed everyone, "Can you draw the ocean?"

Peeta grinned at the compliment, "I've never seen it."

"I'll describe it!" Chadley had dimples and crooked teeth, in his enthusiasm Peeta used the descriptions described to draw a beautiful big and inviting sea.

* * *

**Prompt: Notebook**

**Words: 110 hehe forgive me oh word counters**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Once again y'all are amazing. So many reviews, so many wonderful and inspiring reviews! :D I just had to write 10 chapters yesterday, not to mention 1st grade is completely finished! Please submit prompt ideas for 2nd grade if you want. **And updates will return to being daily! ^_^**


	39. Eternal Bond

**Chapter 39: Eternal Bond**

Chadley ended up being really good at describing things, and Peeta found himself very good at drawing them. Needless to say they quickly became friends.

Chadley had been from District 4 and missed the ocean where he'd grown up. Sometimes Peeta saw him stare longingly at rain puddles as if it were the sea, Peeta worried that he may try to dive in head first.

Although Peeta took to Chadley well, after the initial curiosity died down his other friends concluded Chadley was about as cool as a Seam kid.

"Ignore them," he'd tell Chadley when other's teasing stung.

* * *

**Prompt: Eternal Bond**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

At, **KerryBB**, thanks for the critique! I wasn't sure, so thanks for telling me. I'm still going to do a mixture, because if it were a straight continuous plot - trust me 10 more years of life would be about 1000 chapters. lol, and I don't have that many prompts. So I'm going to do a mixture, I hope that doesn't drive you away from reading though. But a new plot has started, I think we all know one famous Odair.

At, **Hunger Games Lover Girl**, Chadley's definitely related to Finnick, but not a brother.


	40. Ring Around the Rosie

**Chapter 40: Ring Around the Rosie**

_Name's in the circle,_

_Tessera can only hurt us._

_We're chosen, We're chosen._

_We must fall down._

He quickly pummeled to the ground, Delly went down next to him.

"Chadley's out!" Chadley pouted but exited the circle. Only Katniss, Delly, Todd, and he remained.

_Name's in the circle,_

_Tessera can only hurt us._

_We're chosen, We're chosen._

_We must fall down._

Throwing himself to the ground he remained safe, Delly and Todd weren't as fortunate. Delly was too late, Todd too early. It was just him and Katniss.

He placed his slightly larger hands into hers, they were very soft. Blue eyes met gray and the chant begun.

_Name's in the circle,_

_Tessera can only hurt us._

_We're chosen, We're chosen._

_We must fall down._

Right as he heard "down" he dived backwards, pulling Katniss with him.

"Ouch!" Their heads collided where scars had previously been.

* * *

**Prompt by rry: Ring Around the Rosie**

**Words: 100 if you omit the re-write of ring around the rosie.**


	41. Mirror

**Chapter 41: Mirror**

"I'm gonna cut out your tongue!" Etta chased a scrawny Seam boy around the snowy field.

Peeta ran the opposite direction of the hunter and her prey, luckily Markel was tinier than him allowing him not to be the target this time.

Etta pounced on the boy, throwing him hard to the ground. "I've got your tongue!" She forced his mouth open and pretended to cut it out, holding the boy down as he thrashed.

Feeling disgusted, Peeta looked away. "Peacekeepers and Avoxes" was his least favorite game.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted from a distance.

Etta smirked, "Fine, your turn."

* * *

**Prompt: Mirror**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, I was with my friend all day so I didn't go home until really late and by then I was tired. Two chapters for today.

And Chadley can't be Finnick's son, Finnick is 14 this year and Chadley is 6. I did make a kinda big error. I'm kind off one year, it should've been the 64th hunger games the summer that already passed, but I made a mistake and made it the 63rd hunger game, so... yeah a big error.


	42. Acceptance

**Chapter 42: Acceptance**

Chadley readjusted his wool hat, the large fabric kept drooping over his eyes.

"I dunno if I like snow," Chadley tripped again.

Peeta sighed, today's snowball fight would've been fun. He was older and bigger so he knew he would do better – but Chadley wouldn't go. Floyd, the class bully, hit him in the eye the other day with a snowball and now his friend was too afraid.

"The snowball fight's the other way," Katniss emerged from the cloudy mist.

Peeta's cheeks flushed red, "We're going to do something else."

"Wanna come?" Chadley spoke up. Peeta could've kissed his friend.

* * *

**Prompt: Acceptance**

**Words: 100**


	43. Jealous

**Chapter 43: Jealous**

"Then one time my cousin had a fish on his hook, it was huge. Like this big!" Chadley held out his hands far apart for emphasis, "His dad told him to let it go but Finnick never gives up."

Peeta munched roughly on a cookie as he watched Katniss's wide eyes focused on Chadley.

"Finnick, he started pulling it in but the boat was slippery so he fell right in!" Chadley and Katniss laughed loudly, Peeta continued munching on his cookie.

"But Finnick never gives up! He grabbded that fish with his hands and helded it as it was moving all crazy. Then he swam to the boat and dropped it in. Right onto my head!"

"Stupid story," Peeta muttered quietly as Katniss laughed with Chadley. Someday he'd make her laugh like that too.

* * *

**Prompt: Jealous**

**Words: -_- You don't wanna know.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

****Hunger Games Lover Girl , you win 10 internet points for guessing correctly ;)


	44. Peace

**Chapter 44: Peace**

"Wanna stay longer?" Chadley asked while Peeta put on his boots, "I've got more books."

Peeta glared, "No, I want to go home."

"I'm sorry," Chadley said weakly. Peeta looked at his friend's face and realized he was about to cry. "I dunno what I did but I'm sorry."

Peeta froze and suddenly felt a wave of guilt, Chadley hadn't done anything wrong but be his usual friendly self.

"You're my only friend here. I wanna go home," Chadley erupted into tears.

Peeta patted his friend on the back like papa did for him when he cried, "Don't cry, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Prompt: Peace**

**Words: 100**


	45. A Moment in Time

**Chapter 45: A Moment in Time**

"Uncle Jon!" Peeta leaped into the young man's strong arms.

"You're huge!" Jon held him and lifted him to the ceiling.

"Throw me!" Peeta's grin stretched across his face.

Jon's identical blue eyes twinkled as he tossed him. Peeta shrieked with glee, soaring towards the ceiling.

"Again!" he yelled when he landed in Jon's arms.

Uncle Jon groaned, "You're gonna take out my back buddy, you're so big."

Peeta pouted, and as always Jon gave in, "Fine one more time." He lifted Peeta into the air and threw him.

"Jon! Remember what happened last time!" Mama yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

**Prompt: A Moment in Time**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**AN: **

There've been so many awesome names. It's too bad people aren't like puppies and give birth to 5 at a time, then it wouldn't be hard choosing just one name lol. So thanks for the name suggestions, and today is the last day to submit them. Tomorrow voting begins.


	46. Eccentric

**Chapter 46: Eccentric**

Grandma badgered Riley about how to pronounce tomato. Aunt Dove chatted to papa about the bakery. Aunt Mathilda argued with Uncle Jon about grownup stuff. While mama and Grandpa napped on the couch.

"What did nana bring you?" Roti asked as he jiggled the wrapped box.

Peeta shrugged, probably nothing good. Nana was kind of crazy and would wrap whatever she found in her house. He tore through the plain paper and opened the large box. Inside was a smelly old shoe, one of Grandpa's.

"I got one too," Roti grinned, "Guess that's why grandpa wasn't wearing shoes."

* * *

**Prompt: Eccentric**

**Words: 100**


	47. Parents

**Chapter 47: Parents**

"You are so cute together," Delly's mother snapped another picture of the two in the bathtub. Peeta was used to bathing with Delly, and the constant flicks of the camera. They'd been friends since birth and their mothers were best friends.

"You'll make a wonderful couple, I'm going to show these pictures on your wedding day."

Wedding? "I'm not marrying Delly," he said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Cartwright laughed, "Of course not now, but when you're older."

"But Mommy, you can't marry your brother," Delly stated, frowning. She continued splashing her plastic doll in the tub. Mrs. Cartwright sighed, Peeta giggled .

* * *

**Prompt: Parents**

**Words: 100**


	48. I'll never forget the time

**Chapter 48: I'll never forget the time...**

"When's your sister gonna be born?" Chadley asked, munching loudly on pickled pork.

Peeta looked at the other guests in his small house, they stood around laughing and talking about grownup things. "I told you, two more months. We're gonna have the same birthday."

Delly and Marion's mothers handed mama small wrapped gifts – probably more boring baby clothes.

"So when's the shower? I didn't take a bath yesterday so I'd be ready," Chadley questioned.

Peeta shrugged, "Maybe if we get ready for it now it'll start."

Chadley nodded and they proceeded to undress. After all, what's a baby shower without taking a shower?

* * *

**Prompt: I'll never forget the time…**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Results:**

**Boy names:**

1st** - **Torren

2nd - Orion

3rd - Lucas

**Girl names: **

1st - Sarafine

2nd - Anastasia

3rd - Molly

**All names will be used in the story at some point, as he did have a big group of friends in the future and there are plenty people to be named. So don't be mad if your name didn't win. Thanks for voting and reading and reviewing! ^_^**


	49. Nightmare

**Chapter 49: **** Nightmare**

Peeta watched as the healers rushed around mama. They were frantic as blood poured from her stomach. Mama's face was stark white and her eyes closed, but she moaned loudly in pain. Papa stood next to her, he was crying. Peeta was frozen with fear in his chair, frozen as mama died.

Suddenly the doctors were holding a baby, it was blue and not moving. And Peeta knew that was all wrong. _Mama she's not moving!_ He screamed.

"Mama!" Peeta sat up from his bed. Sweat covered his body.

"Shhh, it's just a dream," mama's warm arms wrapped around him.

* * *

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Words: 100**


	50. Play

**Chapter 50: Play**

After school Peeta would watch Katniss play with her sister Prim, who was a growing everyday just like mama's tummy. Riley and Roti were alright, but he'd definitely be the best big brother.

"Can I play?" he asked once he gathered some courage.

"Hi!" Little Prim smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Swing!"

Peeta looked at Katniss unsure, she gave a tiny nod and smiled. "Hold her hand." Prim swung her legs up and Peeta and Katniss swung their arms, the tiny blond child was laughing madly as she swung between them higher and higher.

And then tragically Peeta's hand slipped.

* * *

**Prompt: Play**

**Words: 100**

* * *

At ******RoMa Cpda-** the last chapter was a dream, a really bad nightmare Peeta had.

And it may, or may not, have been foreshadowing. But I'll just say, I wouldn't ask for a name if it's just gonna die as soon as its born. But this story is following the book ;)

**Thanks for reading!**


	51. Anxiety

**Chapter 51: Anxiety**

Her cry was sharp and Peeta saw blood dripping from her small chubby legs and palms.

"I'm sorry!" Peeta cried. Katniss was focused on Prim though.

"Help me get her to my mom," Katniss said. Peeta nodded and allowed Katniss to hoist the small girl onto his back.

Katniss quickly led the way past the school, around the town and into a very unfamiliar and forbidden zone. The Seam.

"I'm not allowed to be over here," Peeta said weakly.

Katniss glared at him, "Fine, go home then." She motioned angrily for the bawling toddler.

Peeta hesitated, "Never mind let's go."

* * *

**Prompt: Anxiety**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**AN: **Yay we're at the 1/4th point! Lol, and 200 reviews! ^_^ I'm actually thinking of speeding up grades 2-4. Mebbe it's just me, but not a lot happens around that age except you start to realize you're not as cute (and can't get what you want so easily). Thoughts?

**Thanks for reading!**


	52. Care

**Chapter 52: Care**

Katniss's home was really cozy, which was a polite way to say it was very small.

Peeta watched the blonde woman who looked more like Prim than Katniss. She was smiling at the baby and muttering comforting words as her hands worked steadily.

"Katniss, hand me that cloth dear," her voice was sweet and gentle.

Katniss brushed by him roughly, and Peeta winced. He hoped she'd forgive him, it wasn't like he'd let go on purpose.

"Peeta, you can help yourself to some berries. Help him Katniss."

Katniss nodded and directed him to the kitchen.

* * *

**Prompt: N/A**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

And thanks for the feedback with that question,**Hunger Games Lover Girl** & **Wingardium Leviosa 2137** & **RoMa Cpda**. I'll try and keep the pace the same , but I don't really have lots of plot ideas until he's 10/11, so those years will be a bit sorter.. But not too much! I'm not going to completely skip. Thanks again for the feedback. And good luck with school Hunger Games Lover Girl! School always comes first :)


	53. Safe

**Chapter 53: Safe**

They sat in a patch of grass in front of her house munching on fresh strawberries.

"I'm really sorry about your sister," Peeta apologized for the 100th time.

"It's okay," Katniss said quietly.

They returned to awkward silence. He watched as kids were playing soccer a few houses down.

"I'm going to have a sister too, well maybe a sister." Katniss only nodded, Peeta guessed she was still worried about Prim. "I hope she's as nice as your sister, and that I'm as good as you are."

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"You'd do anything for her."

* * *

**Prompt: Safe**

**Words: 100**


	54. Be Someone Else and Bribe

**Chapter 54: Be Someone Else & Bribe**

Night steadily approached and Peeta knew he had to head back home. He'd already have to lie to mama about where he'd been.

Mr. Everdeen had already returned from work and was washing in the back. Prim was sleeping in her room with a bandaged arm. While Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen set the table and prepared food. Peeta watched the family, they weren't that different from his own.

They didn't have much and mama would always worry that one day they'd have nothing to eat and be like a Seam person. But looking at them, it didn't seem too bad of a life. They were happy.

* * *

**Prompt: Be Someone Else**

**Words: 100**

* * *

"Hey Peeta, you're going to watch the shop this month," Riley said from the bathroom doorway while Peeta brushed his teeth.

"Nuh uh, s'your month," Peeta replied, spitting toothpaste on the sink.

Riley smiled wickedly, "It was my month until Narmie saw you running with that girl into the Seam."

Peeta felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Riley would tell on him, and then mama would kill him. Then again, she was kind of too big to smack him. All she did these days was sleep or lay in her bed.

"Don't care," Peeta said arrogantly.

Riley frowned, "Fine, your funeral."

* * *

**Prompt: Bribe**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! **

At** GlitterAttack - **this story is following the book to a point. The only difference (besides I'm not Suzanne Collins) is that there is more Katniss and Peeta interaction. I'd say Katniss sees him as an acquaintance (who smells like bread :P ) and Peeta sees her as a secret friend. This will change as they get older though.

At** OnlyxHuman**- I hope to keep updates fast, and yes I kind of gave up with exactly 100 words (didn't know if people were noticing lol). It's 100-ish words most chapters.


	55. Stars

**Chapter 55: Stars**

He hadn't expected mama to have Riley deliver the punishment. And he just knew Riley wouldn't hold back on the 20 smacks he was supposed to receive.

He pumped his legs faster while Riley chased after him. In the rush he hadn't grabbed his shoes or a shirt. He hoped no one he knew would see him running in his tighty whities through the night.

"Gotchya!" Riley yelled as Peeta felt a large hand grab his shoulder.

Peeta shrieked as Riley threw him to the ground. "Watch the shop?" Riley asked, his hand raised for the impending smacking.

He pouted up at his mean brother, "Fine, I'll do it!"

* * *

**Prompt: Stars**

**Words: 100**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Fitting image for the chapter too lol. **


	56. Sleepiness

**Chapter 56: Sleepiness**

Peeta's head drooped, falling down before snapping back up quickly. His eyes were lidded as they struggled to stay open. Roti was passed out beside him, laying his blond head on his shoulder. Riley was slouched over, Peeta assumed he was asleep since he hadn't moved in a while. Just as he was about to give into his exhaustion he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He groaned angrily, grumpy at being kept up so late.

"Boys wake up," papa said excitedly. Peeta rubbed his eyes as his brothers slowly woke.

"You have a new little sister!"

* * *

**Prompt: Sleepiness**

AN:/ I did a 2/3 toss. Heads for boy, tails for a girl. Tails won!


	57. Fear

**Chapter 57: Fear**

She was a pink prune. Small and wrinkly, nothing he'd ever seen before. He eyed the baby with curiosity from the foot of mama's bed. The female healer kept smiling at him, motioning for him to get a closer look like Roti and Riley were.

But he was too scared. She was extremely small and anything could break her, he walked over to the window and shut it in case too strong of a breeze came and made her fly away.

"Peeta do you want to hold her?" Papa asked. Peeta shook his head, he'd only hurt her.

* * *

**Prompt: Fear**

* * *

**AN: **

Don't hurt me o_o. I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance. But I kinda mentioned earlier this month that I was going on vacation for a while. What I didn't expect was to go on a spontaneous trip out of country to visit relatives. I'll be back and posting next week, however the week after that I'm leaving the state to go to the east coast. Then the week after that I'm going to comiccon in San Diego. So I expect another update will be in mid July. I'm really sorry! And I'll make up for it when I come back.

Not Abandoning The Story! Thanks for reading up until now, and hope everyone reading returns after I come back.


	58. Sing A Song

**Chapter 58: Sing A Song**

_My little Sarafine, come dance with me. _

_Smile with me, my baby Sarafine._

_My little Sarafine, you mean the world to me._

_Close your eyes, my baby Sarafine._

Mama sang from inside her room. Chadley kept fidgeting, mama was going to show him the baby after she finished feeding her.

"She uses her boobies to feed her," Peeta explained smugly. It was not something most people knew.

Chadley's eyes widened, "How? !"

"She's got like these mini milk jars in them, and the baby sucks the milk out," Peeta explained, not exactly sure if that was true.

"That's so weird," They both nodded.

Prompt: Sing a song

* * *

**AN:**

I'm back, vacation was... interesting. I don't think I like the east coast that much though. I like my flat lands. Also, I'm ignoring 100 words for a while. Short chapters, but I'm going to ignore that limit for a while.


	59. Restless

**Chapter 59: ****Restless**

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep_. He repeated the phrase in his head as his tired eyes remained open. Sarafine's high pitched cry echoed in his head, and even penetrated his hands that covered his ears.

"I'm soo tired," he moaned.

Roti responded with a snore, he could sleep through anything and hadn't missed a night's sleep since the baby arrived. However, Riley was just like him – exhausted from a straight week of Sarafine's sudden idea to become a vampire and sleep though the day and keep them up at night.

"Mom says she'll grow out of it," Riley replied back tiredly, "…In about a year."

Peeta groaned into his pillow.

* * *

**Prompt: Restless**

* * *

Thanks drea29 and 4-eva-bookworm for reviewing. lol, I was worried I'd lost everyone :)


	60. Mockery

**Chapter 60: Mockery****  
**

"WAKE UP!"

Peeta's head flew up as he groggily tried to deny he'd drifted off. Mama glared at him as she walked to the front of the shop.

"I'm going to get more diapers, watch the front and don't close those eyes again young man!"

Peeta defiantly shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, he did have to blink. Mama raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, before leaving the shop.

He leaned heavily against the front counter, pressing his pink cheeks on the cool glass. He rationalized that it wasn't technically sleeping if just his eyes were closed. Smiling at his cunning thinking, he shut his eyes. Before he knew it, he drifted into dreamland.

He was sitting on a fluffy cloud. Soaring above District 12, and flying beyond into strange lands. He pressed his face on the cloud and laughed as it tickled him. The tickling soon became more frantic, and suddenly he surged to wakefulness.

"Hey Peeta," Etta grinned evilly, "Had a nice nap?"

Peeta saw his reflection on the glass of the counter, she'd drawn all over his face with black marker. She was so dead.

* * *

**Prompt: Mockery**

* * *

Yay! Everyone is still here. Lol, I know summer is hectic so I'm glad to just have a few readers. But thanks for reviewing and all the wonderful compliments. At SomeoneBeautiful, endure it just a bit longer :P At GrimmSabrina, like literally on the 18th as you were reading it, she was having a baby? O_O creepy. At GlitterAttack, I think Peeta would've been a joy to be around as a kid.

Thanks for reading!


	61. Town

**Chapter 61: Town****  
**

The trouble with living in such a small area was that everyone knew what was going on at all times. So him trying to deny to mama that he hadn't left the shop empty, while unsuccessfully chasing after Etta because she'd marked his face up, which then resulted in 2 whole cakes and a dozen cookies turning up missing was impossible.

In fact, it was because he lived in such a small town that he knew Mitchie Joltik first entered the shop about a minute after he left. The boy who was a year older than Roti was seen exiting 20 seconds later only to tell his mother Mrs. Joltik that the shop was empty. Mrs. Joltik then complained to Delly's mother about the Mellark's "failures at running a business." Mrs. Cartwright then entered the shop roughly 2 minutes after Peeta ran off, to find no one there. Mrs. Cartwright then left the premises.

It was then that his good friend, Chadley, spotted three children, Tom, Lewis and Martin, entering the premises and running out after being inside for only 45 seconds with their bundles full.

So although Peeta tried to explain that he was only gone for under five minutes and he could tell his mama exactly who had done it, that didn't stop her from completely blaming him and turning his bum red from a spanking.

* * *

**Prompt: Town**


	62. Animal

**Chapter 62: Animal****  
**

Peeta followed after Marion and Lucas. Lucas Walker was 8-years old. Having somehow failed the second grade, he was going to be their classmate. Chadley also followed, but since he was very short he had to jog to keep up with their fast pace.

"I saw it over here," Lucas pointed at a fallen tree. They were hunting for venemous snakes, for the thrill Peeta supposed - he was only there because Chadley begged him to go.

Chadley's face was red and sweat dripped from his forehead, "Cool -" he tried to catch his breath, "In District 4 we have rattlers, my cousin Finnick picked one up once."

Marion and Lucas gave him a quizzical look, "Right..." They rolled their eyes.

Peeta watched as Lucas moved the tree, and a big black snake hissed at them.

"It's just a rat snake," Lucas said disappointingly, "Not even venomous." Marion used a stick to poke at it.

"That's not a good idea," said a familiar voice from above. Peeta looked up to see Katniss sitting high in the tree right next to them. He smiled instantly at the sight of her.

"Mind your own business girl!" Lucas shouted at Katniss. Peeta gave him a death glare that went unnoticed.

"My daddy says those are Cottonmouths, they bite you and you're going to die," her gray eyes stared at Lucas challengingly.

Lucas glared at her, "It's a rat snake. Your dad's stupid and so are you. Go back to the Seam." Peeta felt his dislike for Lucas spike.

"She's not a nobody," Peeta said firmly, "And she may be from the Seam, but she's smarter than you. Besides, if you don't think it's venomous pick it up."

Lucas flushed red and tried to shove Peeta to the ground. Having two big brothers finally became helpful when he easily dodged, Having missed his target, Lucas fell onto the ground right next to the hissing snake. The boy jumped up quickly, narrowly avoiding a bite to the face before shrieking and running away.

"Why're you running if it's not venomous?" Peeta asked him as Chadley and Katniss laughed.

* * *

**Prompt: Animal**

* * *

As requested, more Katniss. BTW, if anyone wants something in the story I'll try to add it. Just tell me in the reviews.

Thanks for reviewing.


	63. Pleasure

**Chapter 63: Pleasure****  
**

Riley held Sarafine in his arms while Peeta drew in his new notebook he'd gotten for his birthday.

Riley's friend Molly, who just happened to be a girl, cooed at the baby in his arms. It was an odd site, Riley actually being pathetically nice.

"Riley, you should change her diaper," Peeta said coyly.

Riley gave him a dirty look before smiling at Molly, "She's fine."

"She smells like poo," Peeta remarked, smirking.

Molly frowned at Riley, "She'll get diaper rash Rye-Rye." Peeta snickered quietly at his brother's pet name.

Riley's face turned green, but Peeta already learned he'd do anything in front of a girl.

* * *

**Prompt: Pleasure**

* * *

At Wingardium Leviosa 2137 , I'm the biggest Star Wars nerd, I thought it'd be too obvious naming him Luke Skywalker lol...

I have a whole Katniss/Peeta ongoing quest in about 5/6 chapters, so until then not as much. Thanks for the suggestions :)

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	64. Eternal

**Chapter 64: Eternal****  
**

He watched the setting sun as he lay on his belly in the meadow next to the town. Sarafine lay on her belly next to him, drooling with a grin on her face - he wondered what she was finding funny. Her chubby hands reached out and gripped the long grass, she pulled it and squealed when it tore off. He laughed as she decided to taste it.

Mama tisked before picking her up. "We're heading back now Peeta." Mama picked up the basket that had held the two them's dinner.

"But I want to see the sunset, it's so pretty," Peeta pouted - earning another tisk, but mama sat back on the ground with Sarafine in her arms.

"It is beautiful," she said softly.

* * *

**Prompt: Eternal**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	65. Last

**Chapter 65: Last****  
**

Peeta watched as Riley stared blankly at the ceiling. His brother had been out with friends during most of the day for his 12th birthday and sat in silence since he'd returned.

After all, 12th birthdays were more of a day of sorrow than joy. His name would be put in the reaping ball in a month.

Sarafine cried loudly and mama began to fuss over her.

"Want my present?" Peeta asked from the carpeted floor. Riley shrugged.

"Here," Peeta handed him a drawing. It was of the whole family, Muffins included.

Riley studied it, "Um, thanks Pea-brain."

* * *

**Prompt: Last**

* * *

**Thank you for the sweet comments :) They make me smile.**

**Edit: Peeta isn't 12, sorry if the wording is misleading. Riley turned 12, Peeta is 7.**


	66. Innocent

**Chapter 66: Innocent**

"Don't act stupid, don't talk loudly - in fact don't talk at all, and don't breathe..." Riley continued rambling, while Peeta exchanged a grin with Roti.

Riley stopped his fast pace and turned to face them, "Most importantly, don't embarrass me," he emphasized for the billionth time.

"We won't," Peeta and Roti replied.

Riley's frown never left his face as he turned back around and led them to a small abandoned hut.

"And remember, what did I say about this place?" Riley questioned, his hand gripping the door handle.

"There is no such place," Peeta and Roti chanted.

"And who is never to know about this nonexistent place?"

"Mama and papa," they replied.

Riley sighed heavily before opening the door. Chattering and the smell of smoke englufed them. The three of them stepped inside to be greeted by cheers from the loud group of boys Riley called his friends.

"Riley! What took you so long man," a dark haired guy whose name Peeta didn't know slapped Riley's back.

"Hey Riley!" A few guys greeted from a corner in the small one room hut.

"You brought the little Mellarks, hey little children wanna smoke?" Riley's delinquent friend, Jove, asked holding out to them the remains of his cigerette. Jove was tall, muscular, and apparently very popular with the girls. Peeta suspected that expression meant more than him just being friends with a lot of the female gender, but he never asked. Riley was three years younger than Jove, but because Riley was very big for his age he'd been accepted into Jove's group, a fact that made mama get a few grey hairs.

"Ignore them," Riley took the smoke from Jove's hand and put it to his mouth, "My mom wants me to get them out of the house. Where'd you get the smokes from?" Riley asked, taking a puff, a sight that took all of Peeta's willpower to keep from scolding him.

"I went to the Hob, that's not all I got, you came just in time," Jove grinned and motioned to another guy sitting at the table playing cards. The boy leaned down and set a big box on the table, he opened it to reveal a large amount of fireworks. "

"Woah!" Peeta exclaimed. Roti tried to grab one but had his hand slapped away. "Are you gonna light them?"

Jove smiled down at him, "Of course little man, we're gonna set this place ablaze... Literally."

Peeta didn't know what that meant, but he grinned as Jove and the others started taking the fireworks out of the box. and placing them around the room. The large group of boys worked to connect the explosives to a string, even Peeta helped. By the time they were finished they were all anxious to blow something up.

They stood outside the soon-to-be demolished hut, waiting as Jove did one last inspection to make sure everything was set up correctly. He walked out with a grin on his face and a smoke in his mouth.

He took a lighter from his worn pant's pocket and lit his smoke before lifting the string, he stopped just as the flame was going to hit it, "In case we get caught and are all whipped in the town's square, I'd like to take this time to thank Lewis, Tom, Riley and Teddy for putting in enough money to buy this. This is for you," he grinned and lit the string.

The flame rushed down the string and into the open door of the hut.

**BANG**

Peeta flinched, as did the others, at the loud sound. They waited for more but nothing happened. "Is that it?" he asked, disappointed.

Jove and Teddy went inside to inspect what went wrong.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The two ran out as the fireworks started exploding inside, Teddy even did a dramatic and unnecessary dive to get away.

"COOL!" Peeta had the biggest smile on his face at the light show going on inside. He could see inside through the doorway at the different colors and sparks that exploded, and soon enough a fire begun inside. It quickly spread engulfing the place as more and more fireworks set off.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Peeta felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Riley looking off in the distance. They heard a whistle and Peeta knew the Peacekeepers weren't too far off. He was still feeling a rush from the explosions and fire and other cool stuff any boy would love and his adrenaline pumped faster as he ran with his older brothers.

"That was awesome!" Roti punched his fists in the air as they ran.

"That was beyond awesome!" Peeta yelled.

"It was freaking amazing!" Riley agreed. The three brothers ran and ran, until Peeta directed them to his friend's hidden clubhouse.

"In here," he directed. Riley and Roti quickly crawled in.

"I remember this place," Riley was still smiling as he crawled around, "My friends and I used to play in here all the time."

Peeta smiled at knowing he'd experienced something in common with his oldest brother. "You should get more fireworks."

"I dunno, I gave up 2 months of pay for those," Riley saw Roti and Peeta's pouts, "But next year I suppose."

* * *

**Prompt: Innocent**

* * *

As requested by GlitterAttack, a longer and happier chapter :)

**I'll address some confusion in the comments.** This story is covering Peeta's whole life until the Hunger Games, that's where I stop writing. I'm changing a lot in order to fit in more Katniss, because remember in the books they'd never spoken to each other before the Hunger Games. However this is not really a Peeta/Katniss romance story, it's more of Peeta's life with a bit of side-themed romance.

Also as far as age confusion Peeta and Katniss are 7. Roti is 2 years older than Peeta and is 9, while Riley just turned 12.

And warning: Next few chapters are depressing.


	67. Time

**Chapter 67: Time**

Peeta left home earlier than the others, tired listening to mama turn all her sadness and frustration into yelling.

He watched the people from the Capitol set up the stage. A lady with silver hair beamed happily as she instructed the crew.

Soon Riley would be standing amongst the twelve-year olds awaiting his fate.

He saw Katniss's father glaring at the people setting up before he spotted Peeta. "Your brother is going to be in there today?" Mr. Everdeen asked. The man's grey eyes looked sympathetic and angry. Peeta nodded. "Curse the Capitol." Peeta's eyes widened at the open resentment.

* * *

**Prompt: Time**

* * *

The last chapter was probably the longest they'll ever be. But I'll keep that in mind, Wingardium Leviosa 2137.

At, OnlyxHuman, I was originally focusing on strictly the Katniss aspect of his life and that's there was so much more of her in the beginning, but now I kind of want to just explore all of his life so there's a better understanding of him. I'm glad you liked it, it was a risky move I suppose.

At,GlitterAttack , Riley is exploring his youth. I'd figure that living in such a restrictive society would mean a lot of rebelling youth doing stupid stuff. So he's just exploring.

At, MaidenAlice and gabisamore, I think his brothers are close. But not as close as Katniss and Prim are. In my story Roti would've been the only one in the age range to sub for him when he was picked for the Hunger Games, and he didn't so I've made it where Riley and Peeta are closer. I think Riley maybe would've subbed for Peeta, I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with their relationship.

**Thanks for reading!**


	68. Defiant

**Chapter 68: Defiant**

Peeta pushed through the crowd, unable to see really far since almost everyone towered over him.

"Watch it!" a man from the Seam scolded him angrily after Peeta roughly brushing past him.

"Sorry," he muttered before continuing on his search for Riley. He knew he would be with the other 12-year olds, separated by a rope.

He reached the edge and quickly slipped under his side and dashed to the large group of kids on the other.

"Riley!" He whispered loudly as he moved among them. He recognized one of his brother's friends, Lewis. "Lew, where's my brother?"

Lewis's usual cheerful face looked gloomy, "You're not supposed to be over here Peeta. If you get caught the Peacekeepers are going to whip you."

Peeta raised his chin in defiance, "I don't care. Where is he?"

"Standing next to the other rebel," he pointed to where Riley and Roti stood. Roti would never have admitted it aloud, but he was just as scared for Riley as Peeta was.

* * *

**Prompt: Defiant**

* * *

**The olympics begin tomorrow, I'm so excited :) **


	69. Bittersweet

**Chapter 69: Bittersweet**

"Alexandria Dunphey!"

A tall but skinny girl from the 15-year old group was ushered to the stage by Peacekeepers. She had long black hair and the usual stunning Seam grey eyes. Peeta could hear a woman wailing, probably the girl's mother.

Peeta looked at Riley's pale face. He gripped his older brother's sweaty hand and closed his eyes.

_Please don't take my brother!_ He prayed to whoever would hear him.

"Miles Farley," Peeta let out a breath of relief. But he still felt bad, he'd known Miles. The teen had babysat him and his brothers when they were younger. Miles being 18 had only needed to get through one more reaping before he was safe - but life was cruel.

"Maybe he'll survive," Peeta muttered hopefully as the announcer talked about what an honor it was to be chosen.

"No one from here ever wins," Roti said gloomily.

"Haymitch won," Riley pointed out, his voice was shaky but relieved.

Peeta looked at the drunk walking around the edge of the stage. Peeta cringed as the man nearly fell.

The screen showed the tributes that were chosen from the other Districts. He gasped when he heard the name that his redheaded friend never shut up about, "Finnick Odair."

* * *

**Prompt: Bittersweet**

* * *

England should do well, the home country always does well.

Too bad NBC airs the ceremony with a 4 hour delay- I have to wait until 6 (my time) in order to watch.

And gabisamore, they're rebelling in the last chapter because they're not supposed to be on that side of the rope with their brother. I like how they made it in the movie, where like they had them separated from everyone else and the peacekeepers wouldn't let them mix with the other ages or people.

**Until tomorrow everyone! :)**


	70. Sacrifice

**Chapter 70: Sacrifice**

"Wh-what i-if he d-dies?" Chadley cried.

"He won't," Marion comforted, "You always go on about how strong and cool he is. He'll use his trident and kill everyone else."

But what about Miles, Peeta thought gloomily.

"W-what if they d-don't give him a Trident?" He hiccuped and more tears streamed down his face.

"Hmm... I know!" Marion's face lit up, "We'll buy him one. The tributes are allowed gifts, we'll give him one."

Chadley's green eyes widened and the tears stopped flowing, - his tan face was red and snot dripped from his nose. "That could work... But, we don't have money!"

Before he could start crying again Marion calmed him down again, "We'll make money. We can get donations, we can sell stuff, we can put in our allowance money. A trident can't cost that much."

Chadley finally calmed down, only his breathing remained harsh. Peeta however felt awful, "What about Miles?"

His friends gave him confused looks. "Miles Farley?" Marion asked. Peeta nodded.

Chadley looked at him accusingly, "What about Finnick?"

"We can raise money for both," Peeta replied weakly.

"No!" Chadley stuck an angry finger at his chest, "It all goes to Finnick! He has to win."

Peeta brushed away Chadley's hand angrily, "Miles should have a chance too!" He stormed out of their hideout, confused and torn about who he should help.

* * *

**prompt: Sacrifice**


	71. Plan

**Chapter 71: Plan**

All the second graders were on the streets scouting money for Finnick Odair, who was quickly becoming the District 12's favorite - although they had two tributes themselves. Finnick turned out to be everything Chadley described, handsome, charming, and very athletic. Peeta had thought his friend was making most of it up.

"Why aren't you helping?" Katniss asked, once again startling him. She had a knack for appearing suddenly.

"I don't think it's fair... They're giving everything to Finnick, but what about our tributes."

"I know what you mean," Katniss said before crouching in front of him. "Alexandria lives a few houses down from me, she used to play with me and Prim."

"Miles used to babysit me and my brothers," Peeta got an idea, "What if we sent something to them? Everyone is forgetting about them, it probably won't be much but maybe we an send some food or something to remind them of home."

Katniss smiled and her gray eyes seemed to twinkle making Peeta momentarily forget what he'd just said.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Prompt: Plan**

* * *

In the end Peeta's loyalties are to his family's friend. Not to say he wishes harm to come to Finnick, but Katniss did sway his motives in the end ;)

And sorry these updates are posted so late. I've actually been taking summer school this past summer and this is my last week but it's been really busy, and I've been watching the Olympics, and I have piano... I'm just busy. :)

**Thanks for reading!**

Oh and I'd imagine that the gifts for Finnick would go to Mags because she's Finnicks's mentor. However I suppose now Peeta and Katniss have to deal with Haymitch, lol. Perhaps he'll spend it on booze.


	72. Unnoticed

**Chapter 72: Unnoticed**

Peeta made $2 a week at his job in the shop. Papa and mama had surprisingly given $4 for the cause, while grandma and Aunt Dove gave him $2. Riley and Roti were "generous" and gave him a combined $.20. Making his total earnings in a day $8.20, he smiled as he held the large sum of money. He'd never held so much money before.

He held the cash up as Katniss arrived at the hidden bush in the meadow. She crawled in, staining her blue summer dress.

"Look!" Peeta threw the money in the air and laughed, "$8.20, I got it all in a day!"

Katniss's eyes widened as she looked at the money that landed around them.

"How much did you get?" Peeta asked curiously.

Katniss's face turned red and her gaze turned to the dirt floor, "Uh, well I didn't have much time yesterday. I had to help my mom cook, so I only got 10 cents."

"Oh," Peeta frowned, that wasn't going to help with their goal of $20, or $10 each. "Well you have to try harder tomorrow, the games start in a few days."

Katniss frowned, "I have to go."

Peeta panicked, no knowing what he did wrong. "Why?"

She crawled out of the bush and looked back at him with a strange expression, "I forgot I have to help my mom again. Bye Peeta."

Peeta was crushed as she left before he could give her a macaroon he'd taken from the shop.

* * *

**Prompt: Unnoticed**

* * *

Money was never discussed really in the book. What is their monetary system? Are prices inflated really high? Is their cost of living per wage low or high? In my story I'm thinking that the value of money is high, but there isn't a lot of it. So for Peeta to have $8.20 is a lot for his age, but still a lot in general. I'd imagine Katniss's father makes just enough to get by, so around $7.50 a week. Peeta's parents probably make around $100-200 a week, but I'd imagine they'd have to pay for supplies and maybe taxes so they probably only truly earn about $25-50. I imagine prices for a loaf of bread changes often because they're relying on weekly sales, so a loaf of bread would probably cost $4.50-5.00. I think there is low circulation of money but high prices. Hence why Katniss says Seam people only occasionally shop there, and why lots of people starve.

However, I've only taken AP Economics and I sucked at it, so this whole ramble is probably invalid in many ways. But yeah... That's my thinking about the economics of Hunger Games.

**Thanks for reviewing! :) **


	73. Chance

**Chapter 73: Chance**

Peeta ran as fast as he could to the front door, determined to win this time. Just as he was a few feet away he saw a blur from the corner of his eyes. Katniss knocked first, while an exhausted Peeta fell to the ground. He'd only beaten her once to the door of the dozens of houses they visited, and that was because she'd tripped on a rock.

He raised himself slightly to see the door open and a old woman come out.

"Katniss, it's wonderful to see you come by," the woman patted Katniss's dark hair. She looked around the girl at Peeta on the ground, "Are you all right little boy?"

Peeta blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Graham, but we're raising money for District 12's two tributes to send them gifts. Would you be able to give anything?" Katniss asked.

The old lady shook her head, "I'm sorry children, but you know this has been a bad year. I don't have any money to spare."

Katniss and Peeta bid the lady a disappointed goodbye. They were having rotten luck. Of course they hadn't expected much since they'd chosen to ask in the Seam since Katniss refused to ask in the town. They'd only raised $.45 since they began their escapade early that morning. Raising their total to $8.65.

"We'll never get $20," Peeta frowned, he was tired and dejected before an idea came to him. A broad smile appeared on his face, "You know, since we have worked all day we should do something fun.

* * *

**Prompt: Chance**

* * *

At unicorndreams123, I do remember that... But the only thing I could think of is if Katniss's father made like $2 in the seam a week, and a loaf of bread costs 50 cents. But I guess I just don't see how so many people would've starved, it's not like they pay taxes. So that's at least 2 loaves a week for a family - and a remaining dollar to buy whatever. I guess it's plausible. But whatever lol, I'll keep it how it is.

At Zellarest, you finished? :D nice. I'm really bad at finishing games/books/etc, so I mainly play online. And if you want to friend me or something so we can only battle or whatever it is 5026-4752-6126 ( But warning, I'm amazing at Kid Icarus battles :)

AtGlitterAttack , I'm trying to show the society's social situation slowly, since they are 7 they probably aren't picking up on everything, but as they start to get older I think they'll begin to realize just how different they are.

**And everyone thanks for reading and being patient. This story is really about patience, even I - who constantly wants to speed things up to when they're 11/12 - am enduring the dreadful wrath of patienceness. **

**Thanks!**


	74. Alone

**Chapter 74: Alone**

Katniss ran at ease in the slightly wooded area next to the Seam. Her long black braids coasted behind her as she demonstrated climbing a tree.

"You're like a squirrel," Peeta remarked as she sat on a very high branch. Katniss was in her element, her face alight and her grey eyes seemingly inflammed - Peeta, who was quite out of his element, simply enjoyed watching her.

"Can you climb up?" Katniss yelled.

Peeta knew he couldn't, he'd tried before with Roti once, but they both fell on their butts. And Peeta knew falling on his butt from where she sat would mean a broken butt.

"I'll just watch you!" he shouted up at her. But Katniss was already on her way down, she reached out a hand for him.

"I'll help pull you up," she offered.

Peeta instantly reached for her and began pulling himself up the tree. "I did it!" grinning as he sat on the branch lowest to the ground, "But let's not go higher," he added quickly.

They sat on the branch with their sides pressed against each other while Peeta stole glances at Katniss who was observing the horizon.

* * *

**Prompt: Alone**

* * *

:( I really want to make this story AU, and have Peeta and Katniss be best buds and they start dating before the hunger games, and la di da. But I can't/wont... I'm already pushing the limit of realistic Katniss/Peeta interaction. So for now they're definitely out of the acquaintance zone, but not really friends.

Been a while since I've seen you SomeoneBeautiful, :) Nice to have you back. And yeah, I'm going to have to distance them a bit in the future. It saddens me, but there are plenty of other AU fics out there so I shall continue on writing it as realistic as possible! :)

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	75. Fragile

**Chapter 75: Fragile**

Peeta leaned against the stone building in the town's square waiting for Katniss to meet him so they could give their earning to the Peacekeepers, who would later deliver their money to Haymitch. They'd managed to raise their total to $10 after Peeta asked for an advanced paycheck, decided $5 each would still get the two tributes at least a loaf of bread.

Peeta saw Chadley surrounded by a group of second graders, Chadley held a small bag. The two friends hadn't spoken since Peeta voiced his opposition. He crouched slightly, trying to avoid being seen by the group - but was unlucky.

"Hey Peeta, heard you had to go begging in the Seam for money," Lucas Walker mocked. Peeta ignored him but looked at Chadley who was fidgeting as he tried to avert his gaze.

"We got $30 for Finnick," Lucas continued, "How much did you get, a penny?" The group laughed and Peeta continued to stare at his "friend." He'd known Chadley was spineless but he'd thought he'd at least stand up for him.

"Let's go guys," Chadley said quietly before marching off. The others followed.

* * *

**Prompt: Fragile**

* * *

****At OnlyxHuman, there are around 200-220 chapters left. I estimated that there'd be 330ish total, but I'm planning on going through his grades second through fourth a bit faster than the others so in that case around 150ish.

**Thanks for reviewing everyone ^_^**


	76. Trepidation

**Chapter 76: Trepidation**

Mama put her hand on his knee and gave him that look which meant stop. A minute as she let go his leg started to again swing back and forth.

"Stop," mama warned in a low voice.

Peeta huffed in agitation, but crossed his legs on his chair.

"Get your feet off the chair," mama nagged.

He huffed louder and removed his legs. And soon after it was back to swinging.

Just as mama was about to yell at him again he stood from his seat, and leaned on the one in front of him. The man sitting in the said seat turned around and gave him a dirty glare sending Peeta back to his chair. He groaned as he anxiously waited for the broadcast of the opening day of the games to begin.

"Peeta!" Delly ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Did you see Finnick? He scored a twelve too." Peeta watched his friend chat animatedly, "He's going to do well, but we didn't raise enough for that toothpick."

"-Trident," Peeta corrected.

"Yeah, we didn't get enough. But we told the Peacekeeper to tell his mentors to put add it to his other donations so that he'll get it."

"That's great," Peeta muttered politely. Mrs. Cartwright ushered Delly to her seat as one of the Peacekeepers announced the start of the broadcast. He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. His legs swung back and forth.

* * *

**Prompt: Trepidation**

Katniss and Peeta are both 7 btw. And I'm hoping to finish around February, so lots more to go. However, I should say this now because I like to give fair warnings - I'm leaving home for college soon and the moving in process will probably mean no updates for that week. That'll be in about 3 more weeks. And then after that (because school is number 1!) I may change daily updates to something else because I'm taking some hard classes. :)

But for now, enjoy the late (for me) updates! And thanks a million for reading.


	77. Monster

**Chapter 77: Monster**

The tributes of District 12 looked scared, nervous but determined. They stood crouched like the others waiting for the countdown to end.

Finnick Odair, stood on the metal starting plate with a look of concentration, his lips were moving. Maybe he was saying, "I won't lose."

_5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 Bing!_

Finnick left the others in a flash, it wasn't but seconds later that a bag was on his back and two knives were in his hand. He wasn't afraid of staying for the deadly initial battle - instead he was ready. Ready for the boy who didn't see him crouched low. Finnick raised his knives to strike and began to spring up.

"I can't look," Peeta closed his eyes, his breathing was heavy. He hid his face behind his knees, wanting to bury himself in mama's arms but couldn't because Sarafine claimed them.

He heard screams as he refused to look up. The boy was dead, just as he knew Miles and Alexandria would be soon. Finnick was a career and that meant he was a trained. Looking at the face of the otherwise good looking boy scared him. The stories Chadley had told him almost seemed like a lie, as if he had told of another boy. Because Finnick was a killer, a monster.

* * *

**Prompt: Monster**

* * *

Thanks GlitterAttack for the compliment :)****

And thanks for reading everyone!


	78. Weapon

**Chapter 78: Weapon**

Miles was the only son of the town's seamstress. Past tense because he was dead. Killed shortly after the initial battle as he was running away by a District 2 career. He hadn't even lived long enough to pretend as if he had a chance to actually win.

"The body will be delivered when it's over," Mr. Farley, Miles's dad, explained to the concerned individuals grouped in the town's square. Mrs. Farley had fainted at the sight of her child being stabbed in the back, but hadn't been allowed home until the broadcast ended.

Peeta viewed the scene, really unable to know what to feel. Sadness was there, but he didn't know why he felt anger. Well, he did - but he knew he wasn't supposed to be angry with Panem and papa told him not to be angry at the girl who murdered him. But he was, and there was nothing he could do.

"Peeta!" he turned around to find Chadley running towards him. His face flushed and his big green eyes were glossy. He was out of breath by the time he reached Peeta, he leaned heavily on his knees trying to ease his labored breathing.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked, suddenly remembering his anger at Chadley and feeling that anger increasing with the recent events.

Chadley looked at him apologetically, "I was watching it at home, and your friend died..." Peeta just stared at him as he already knew that fact. Chadley continued, "I just feel really bad. He shouldn't have died, no one should die. I've just been worried about Finnick -"

"He'll win, he'll kill everyone else. Are you happy?" Peeta asked angrily.

"No," Chadley replied, Peeta looked at him confused, "I'm not happy because I know Finnick. He never wanted to do any of that. He liked being on the sea more than anything. My dad told me that even if Finnick survives, he'll never be the same again. I shouldn't say this, and I think saying this is why we had to move in the first place, but even if Finnick 'wins' - in the end the only real winner is the Capitol."

* * *

**Prompt: Weapon**

* * *

Until tomorrow! (:


	79. Myth

**Chapter 79: Myth**

"Have you ever wondered what was here before?"

"An old hut that my brother blew up," Peeta answered. Remembering the fireworks from the week before.

"No, I mean like years and years ago. Before Panem," Marion pondered. His straight platinum blond hair fell over his face and he kept blowing it out of the way.

"There was a time before Panem?" Peeta asked, wondering for the first time. Chadley, Lucas, Sidney and Marion laughed, as if they'd always known and Peeta was stupid for not.

"My dad said that people were just walking around and hunting like wild animals.," Lucas explained, " They were a lot stupider. They couldn't speak y'see."

"They could speak!" Sidney rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if they couldn't speak then, how'd they suddenly be able to?" Marion retorted.

Lucas sighed as if annoyed at dealing with the less intelligent "kids" one year younger than him. "The creators of the earth, the original creators of Panem, taught them to read. They gave us civilization."

"Whatever, that's stupid," Marion shook his head, "I was digging out in my yard last summer, I got really deep because I was trying to dig off the earth. And I found this thing. I'll show it to you later because I have it hidden, but it's this square thing. It looks really, really old.

But at the same time kind of like it's from the Capitol! It's got wires popping out and steel covering the back. I think it was probably used to eat apples on though, because it had a small picture of an apple on the back. But that must mean they were kind of smart and they were building things. Maybe they even had civilizations as big as ours."

"Dummy, it was just something people of Panem used long ago. Our ancestors were dumb."

* * *

**Prompt: Myth**

* * *

Well Lucas thinks we're dumb, while Marion thinks were were smart. And I wonder what product features an apple on the back that Marion found buried in his yard? ;)

I'd think Panem probably destroyed or covered relics from the past, but I doubt they managed to hide the billions of junk stored in what was North America, but of course Hunger Games takes place thousands of years in the future so nature has helped. But anyways, just as we wonder how the Pyramids were built, they wonder. Of course, since many of them have greater concerns like living until 40 - they don't have the luxury to think more about it as they get older. And I sense an ignorance about the outside world - like other countries.

Many thanks everyone!


	80. Home

**Chapter 80: Home**

"Tell him he has to use all the money on Alexandria!" Peeta argued with Neil, one of the town's oldest Peacekeepers.

Neil sighed and ran a hand through his short straw colored hair, "Look kids, I know you two are upset but Haymitch has a mind of his own. I can't make him do anything with the money."

"But it was our gift," Katniss explained again.

"Look, I told him what you wanted. I can't do anymore," Neil frowned, "Now get back to your seats - you know you're supposed to watch everything on the screen." As if confirming their conversation was closed, Neil motioned for another meaner looking Peacekeeper to come over.

Peeta glared at the man. "Dumb pimply face," he muttered quietly, but walked away.

"I'll see you later," Katniss said dejectedly to him before running back to where her family was went to where mama and papa were, lying about where he'd been.

It was day five of the games and Alexandria was exhausted, physically and mentally. Everyone in District 12 knew she didn't have much time left - a lot of the town's folks grumbled that they'd never get another winner, while those from the Seam murmured about how her poor parents felt.

The camera turned to focus on Alexandria, as she shivered in the dark. Resting against a concealing slope. Her face was pale and gaunt, her light grey eyes were unfocused, and her breathing was wet and haggard. Death was approaching, the question was from what first?

Then a parachute containing a small package fell from the sky and landed in front of her. Alexandria was so oblivious she didn't even notice it at first. Her shaking hands reached for the parcel, opening it. Inside was a piece of coal and District 12's bread - drop biscuits.

The girl immediately and frantically tore through the bread. Ravishing it all, consuming it as if she knew it was her final meal. When she was finished she stared at the piece of coal in her hand. She closed her hand around it, squeezing it, then she brought it to her nose. The faintest smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

**Prompt: Home**

* * *

I was like, hmm I think I forgot to do something today... LITTLE MOMENTS! So sorry about the technically 1 day late update.


	81. Crown

**Chapter 81: Crown**

Finnick's green eyes dazzled the audience of the Capitol and District 12 as President Snow set the golden crown on his head. Finnick gave a crooked smile before biting his lower lip, making the girls of District 12 swoon. Even Riley's girlfriend, Molly, was pink faced.

"He's too pretty," Riley said pointedly, making Peeta laugh.

Chadley was probably at his house jumping up and down with relief that Finnick was alive. Though it hadn't been much of a contest - Alexandria hadn't made it through that night she'd gotten her gift. Caesar Flickerman revealed she'd had Pneumonia. Within a few days after her death, Finnick'd rounded up the remaining Careers in his net and stabbed them to death. Peeta of course had his eyes covered during that part, still the screams had given him nightmares.

But at least it was over. Now another school year was about to start, and Riley was at least safe for another year.

* * *

**Prompt: Crown**

* * *

****I've been watching the Olympics. I like watching at 3AM (where I live) and watching the Taekwondo until I pass out. Thank you summer break! I've also started reading Maximum Ride, I'm just starting book three. Pretty good considering I just started reading earlier on the 8th of August.

At GlitterAttack , sadly not much longer. At least she didn't go out being technically murdered.

At Guest, the Olympics have been fun so far. Who are you rooting for? And also as to what drop biscuits are, they're like regular biscuits I suppose but less structured. Apparently they're easy to make...

At RoMa Cpda , hmm... I've never heard that bout the history books. Luckily I kind of hate history and I'm going to learn something not at all similar to it in school.


	82. Invisible

**Chapter 82: Invisible**

Peeta raced inside the school building, eager to choose his desk on the first day of class. Last year he'd sat between Delly and Marion, but this year he and Chadley had planned on being neighbors.

Almost everyone was in a seat when he arrived, Peeta scowled because earlier that morning Riley wanted to make his hair pretty like Finnick's and had spent almost an hour in the bathroom, and now a lot of the good seats were gone. He saw Chadley's flaming red hair and walked to the back, setting his backpack on the seat next to him. He studied Chadley more closely and realized his friend was also wearing his hair like the most recent famous icon. But on Chadley the upright hairdo looked really silly.

"Oh Peeta, that seat's taken," Chadley pointed at another backpack laying underneath the chair.

The other seat next to Chadley was taken by Marion. "Who's sitting here?"

"I am dumb butt, now scram." Lucas Walker shoved him aside.

"We were supposed to sit next to each other," Peeta reminded him.

Chadley smiled apologetically, "I forgot Peeta. We'll still see each other, we are in the same class."

Peeta frowned, it wasn't the same and Chadley knew it. Angrily he grabbed his backpack walked to the only empty seat in the front row next to Earl Spitter - who spits when he talks.

**Prompt: Invisible**

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I did do something in my free time. On my iPad I found this cool app called Sketchbook Pro and I made some art for this story. I posted it on Deviantart, my username is Kibakibbs. I also made a drawing of Fang, SomeoneBeautiful, (I only started reading Maximum Ride so it's a pic of him up until the 3rd book)...

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay.**


	83. Friends

**Chapter 83: Friends**

Coach Malloy was built like a career, tall with bulging muscles.

"Soccer is a sport of endurance, smarts, and agility. It is the sport that will make you men," he spoke in a booming voice making everyone standing next to him deaf. "And girls will turn into women," he added quickly as a girl a year older than him gave the coach the stink-eye.

"Grab a ball and a partner, today we learn how to kick," he blew his whistle and everyone moved. Papa had encouraged him to start a sport, plus he promised less kitchen duty. But the only downside was he didn't know anyone and most of them were older as most kids joined teams around 3rd and 4th grade.

"Think fast!" Peeta narrowly missed the ball aimed at his head. He turned to find the girl from earlier grinning at him. She was surprisingly taller than him with sandy blond hair, tan skin, and light hazel eyes.

"You missed," he said returning a smile and picking up the ball.

"We're partners," she stated, "My name's Anastasia."

"I'm Peeta."

* * *

**Prompt: None! (just setting up a character who shall return in the future if you know what I mean... muhahaha)**


	84. Meteorites

**Chapter 84: Meteorites**

Mr. Stanton led the class through the familiar meadow, now showered in darkness. Once the older man finally stopped he instructed them to set up their tents.

Peeta'd never done it before, Chadley hadn't either. So his buddy's new best friends Marion and Lucas took lead.

"When are you going to stop wearing your hair like that, it looks stupid," Peeta asked, sitting next to his friend on the tall grass.

Chadley scowled, "It's cool."

Peeta shook his head. The dark red strands looked more like he'd woken up with bed hair only to be thrown into a mega wind storm, and then electrocuted.

"Hey Mellark, you'll leave Chad alone if you know what's good for you," Lucas said as he nailed two large nails in the ground.

Angry with how _Chad_ and his friends were treating him he stormed off angrily. After Finnick won the Hunger Games and visited the town, Chadley had become annoyingly popular. He made his way through the goups to where Delly was sitting on the grass watching Katniss helping Mr. Stanton pitch the tent.

"Peeta!" Delly greeted him. Katniss's grey eyes quickly glanced at him with the mention of his name. "You haven't come to visit me lately," she had a pout on her chubby face, "We need to have another tea party. Mrs. Jigglepuff misses her friend."

Etta, who he noticed standing near them, burst into laughter. "Mrs. Jigglepuff is her pet rat, Etta," -well her pet gerbil, "And I've been busy Delly."

"Look!" Katniss suddenly yelled and was pointing at the sky. "The stars are falling!"

Everyone's attention drew to the night sky, and sure enough a star fell, it zoomed away in a flash of light. "Woah!" he and everyone else exclaimed, he beamed at the wonderful sight.

* * *

**Prompt: Meteorites**

* * *

Perseids meteor shower was today, August 11th/12th. It was really cool.


	85. Crawl

**Chapter 85: Crawl**

Lucas unzipping the tent quietly while Marion was fidgeting nervously. Chadley looked even more nervous, his big green eyes seemed glazed in the moonlight, Peeta knew he didn't want to do this but was too afraid to appear weak in front of the others.

Peeta listened to the crickets chirping and cicadas singing, he half expected Mr. Stanton to find them amiss their prank and punish them, but everything was silent.

"Go, go," Lucas whispered motioning for Marion to go in and spray shaving cream on the hands of everyone inside. When they finished they moved to the next tent but Peeta recognized it.

"Don't do that one," he whispered, crouching in front of it defensively.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

Katniss was inside - but he wasn't about to reveal that to Lucas. "Uh, Delly is a light sleeper, you'll wake her up."

Relieved that Lucas didn't question him, they crawled to the other tents where they filled the hands of the sleeping children with shaving cream.

* * *

**Prompt: Crawl**

* * *

At RoMa Cpda, they say weirdness makes an individual great. lol

At coadhpgg, oh goodness. I dunno, I've only briefly thought about it - I really want to focus on finishing this first. I have a history of abandoning stories and I'm trying to end that habit.

At Last-Catastrophe , not gonna lie most of the names come from stuff I find on my desk. Thus Jigglepuff ( aka Jigglypuff) lol

At GlitterAttack , I was wondering where you were haha. And Chadley is well... a flawed little boy.

At 4-eva-bookworm, Peeta probably loosen up, but he just misses his good friend.


	86. Prank

**Chapter 86: Prank**

****"On the count of three," Lucas looked delighted, "One - two - three!"

Peeta banged the two pots he'd been given together loudly. Chadley screamed at the top of his lungs. Marion was using a device that was making him wanting to clutch his ears, and Lucas laughed maniacally.

The tents came alive, he could see people moving around in them. Probably clutching their ears with hands full of shaving cream.

"Ahh!" Floyd, the most obnoxious kid in second grade, flew out of his tent with shaving cream covering his ears. Peeta broke down laughing at the sight. More kids emerged from tents with shaving cream on their clothes and faces, looking confused and grumpy.

Mr. Stanton emerged from his own tent, red faced and looking furious. His brown eyes caught sight of them and started marching towards them.

"We should probably run," Peeta was still laughing as he and his friends ran for their safety.

* * *

**Prompt: Prank**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

2nd grade is almost over, told you they'd go by fast :) So if anyone wants to submit prompts for third grade, feel free.


	87. Sly

**Chapter 87: Sly**

"This girl at school keeps bugging me," Peeta complained during dinner. Still feeling the pain of his bruised arm from Etta tackling him roughly during gym class.

Roti laughed, "You let a girl pick on you? Loser."

Peeta was about to fling a carrot at him but saw mama give him a look that promised punishment. "Boys aren't allowed to hurt girls," Peeta recited, "Besides, I don't _let_ her pick on me, she just does."

"Well they say, a girl who picks on you really likes you," Papa chimed in, smiling mischievously.

Peeta gagged at the image flashing through his mind of Etta kissing him. He couldn't finish his dinner.

* * *

**Prompt: Sly**

* * *

4-eva-bookworm, Anastasia will be shown soon. I'm trying to build a set of friends since Katniss said he was popular in Hunger Games, however I know original characters can get annoying, so I'm trying to balance. Which reminds me, if any original character is annoying you in the sense you think they're bad for the story - tell me. It's better to know when people want change rather than losing readers.

And GlitterAttack, don't even worry. Review when you can - I'm just glad you've read this far lol. And good luck with school, school's number one as they say.

Thanks for reviewing EBRAJERCECullen 130, and thanks for liking my story! :)

**Until tomorrow.**


	88. Oddball

**Chapter 88: Oddball**

Anastasia kicked the ball towards him but it went way above his head. "A little lower!" Peeta shouted for the trillionth time.**  
**

"I'm trying Peet," Anastasia fell to the ground in exhaustion. Peeta grimaced at the nickname she insisted on calling him.

"Let's keep practicing," he insisted.

"We're resting," Anastasia commanded.

Knowing the girl had the stubbornness of a mountain, he plopped on the ground next to her. Anastasia wiped her face on her pink t-shirt. Coach Malloy had spent the beginning of practice fighting her to no avail, after she'd dyed her white t-shirt, shorts, and socks pink.

"Peet, you're sleeping at my house tonight," that was news to Peeta. As he was about to decline she ignored him, "Bring cookies, but not oatmeal cookies- I hate oatmeal cookies."

"Would you like a cake to go along with that Mrs. President?" Peeta asked jokingly.

As if the girl were actually contemplating it for a while she muttered, "No, just the cookies will do for today.".

* * *

**Prompt: None**

* * *

**Thanks for all the supportive comments!**


	89. Secrets

**Chapter 89: Secret**

Peeta sat awkwardly on Anastasia's pink quilt. Her walls were also painted pink, it was weird and uncomfortable to be all alone with her.

"Peeta do you like anyone?" she asked casually.

Peeta's face instantly brightened and he tried to hide his face behind the large mug of warm milk with honey that Anastasia' mother had given him. "No!" he lied.

Anastasia laughed, "You blushed, that means you definitely do. Tell me, I want to know who it is."

"No one!" he cried incredoulously, "Why do you care anyways?"

She sighed, "I want to know. Besides, it's alright if you do, I have a boyfriend."

"But you're only 8!"

"I just turned 9," she said proudly, as if it were a big difference. "Don't change the subject, who do you like?" Peeta was ready to run home in the middle of night just to avoid the conversation. Deciding silence was his best weapon - he stared at her, unyielding.

"Do you like, Delly?" Peeta almost laughed and she continued going down a list of every girl in his class - how she knew all of them was unknown to him.

"Is it Madge? Katherine? Katniss?" Peeta's face flushed and a wide smile broke out on Anastasia's face.

* * *

**Prompt:Secret**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!


	90. Strangle

**Chapter 90: Strangle**

Anastasia had a little game called, "Give Peeta a Heart attack," which involved smiling mischievously before approaching Katniss, standing next to her, and winking madly at Peeta. Needless to say as he was walking down the hallway to go to lunch and ran into both Katniss and Anastasia at the same time - he felt the definitely abnormal heart palpitations that made him fear he wouldn't make it to age 8.

"Oh Katniss!" Anastasia sang cheerfully as Katniss continued on her path. Katniss stopped and turned around, looking at Anastasia. "Peeta says hi," Anastasia patted Peeta's back and looked between the both of them expectantly.

"Hi," Katniss muttered, clearly confused. She turned around and continued on her path with her two black braids dancing behind her.

He'd have to reason with mama about the "no hurting girls" rule. But regardless a smile broke across his face, looking at things optimistically Katniss had said hi to him.

* * *

**Prompt: Strangle**

* * *

10 more chapters before we hit 100! O_O What should I do to celebrate the triple digits?

**Thanks for the prompts, keep them coming (they're more fun to write than just going off a master list)**. I have written a few of the ones given already and I have ideas for the others in the future.

And Hunger Games comes out on the 18th 14SpiralTree, I'm debating if I should buy it.


	91. Old

**Chapter 91: Old**

Sarafine was squealing with delight as she sat on the snowy ground, clapping her mitted hands together.

Peeta sat in front of her, his body couldn't resist clapping along no matter how weird he looked. "Do you want to build a snowman Sarafine?" Sarafine squealed louder, though she probably didn't understand him. Peeta packed a ball of snow in his hands, trying to get her to mimick. Instead, she grabbed the snow and smashed it.

"Maybe when you're older," Peeta laughed. "Wanna get some hot milk?"

Again she squealed, probably not understanding him. He gripped her hands and stood her up. She'd been learning to stand for a while. But had yet to walk on her own.

"One foot in front of the other," Peeta instructed, pulling her forward gently, "left, right, left right." Sarafine took little strides and Peeta released his grip, "left, right, left, right! - You're walking Sarafine!" She took tiny step after step, her arms stretched out for balance.

She stumbled over a larger patch of snow and fell face first. Peeta reacted instantly and picked her up, tears were already forming in her eyes. "Dare you not to laugh!" Peeta said cheerfully, tickling her side, her tears were instantly replaced with laughter.

* * *

**Prompt: Old (thanks for the prompt, Last-Catastrophe)**

* * *

A nutella party... Last year I actually made chocolate frogs with Nutella in the center, for my quitting my first job party. It was so yummy lol.

**Thank you for reading!**


	92. Baby

**Chapter 92: Baby**

His hands were firmly crossed on his chest, and the pout his mama absolutely hated was on his face. He shook his head furiously, "No!" he screamed at papa. He felt tears streaming down his hot cheeks. His mind was firmly set that he wasn't going to give in.

"Peeta Mellark, stop this at once," Papa said gently. The man had never raised his voice to him, but Peeta could feel he was treading on thin ice.

But still, he continued with his tantrum, "No! I don't wanna!"

"Peeta..." Papa warned..

"Spank him dad," Riley laughed, he'd been enjoying the scene escalate.

"Shut up Riley!" Peeta yelled, tears flowed to the point where his vision was blurry, "He's always mean to me."

"Riley stay out of this," Papa warned.

"I didn't do anything!" Riley exclaimed defensively, "Stop being a baby Peeta and take your bath. Sheesh!"

* * *

**Prompt: Baby (thanks for the other prompt, Last-Catastrophe)**

* * *

Peeta reveals his not so sweet side :P


	93. Blizzard

**Chapter 93: Blizzard**

The windows rustled from windy chaos outside. Peeta watched the snowflakes fall as he rested his hand on his arm. Mr. Stanton was teaching about how the Capitol helped the impoversished districts after the war. It was all told before, and became a monotonous drone.

"Why does the Capitol make us kill each other then?" Katniss's voice interrupted his thoughts. This question wasn't taboo, it'd been asked before and their teachers explained it before.

"As punishment for our betrayal," teacher answered robotically.

"But what if one day it causes us to rebel?" Everyone gasped. Now_ that_ was taboo, not to mention something she could get punished for saying.

"Katniss, don't repeat that again," Mr. Stanton warned calmly, as if afraid to set of a firecracker.

"But it doesn't make sense, if they keep hurting us why wouldn't we rebel?" Peeta and almost everyone else was sending Katniss looks that pleaded with her to stop.

"That is never going to happen, and don't you ever speak of that again!" Mr. Stanton's face was red and he kept glancing at the door and window as if someone were going to storm in and steal Katniss away. Peeta felt his heart beating rabidly.

Somehow he spoke, "Katniss is just joking Mr. Stanton, she was testing to see what'd you say. You passed!" He laughed timidly, hoping his teacher was convinced Katniss was not actually idealizing rebellion. His other classmates nodded.

"That'll be all on that subject for today then," Mr. Stanton shifted to teaching math. The classroom remained silent, only the sound of Mr. Stanton's voice and the pattering windows from the blizzard raging outside filled the classroom.

* * *

**Prompt: Blizzard (thanks shimmergirl109, for the prompt)**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _**Something needs to happen in this story, but I keep sidetracking. I must focus!


	94. Scream

**Chapter 94: Scream**

He knew that until the day he died, he'd remember that scream. It's strange how he knew just sitting in his bed playing with a deck of cards, that something was terribly wrong. A chill ran through his body as he got up, worried of the worst.

"Mama, you okay?" He asked as he made his way to his parent's room.

Papa emerged from behind the closed door, he was crying. "Peeta go back to your room, and stay there."

Peeta started to cry as he felt the dread in the air, "Why? What's wrong? Is mama hurt?"

"She's... going to be alright," he said, not sounding convincing. But before Peeta could protest he was being guided back into his room.

* * *

**Prompt: Scream**

* * *

I was planning on posting this 20 chapters ago, but I just couldn't T_T

**Thanks for reading.**


	95. Grave

**Chapter 95: Grave**

The funeral was small, or maybe it was larger than others - he'd never attended one before so he didn't know.

Papa ordered him and his brother's to wear their best dress clothes. His white cotton shirt was smaller since he'd last worn it, his collar choked him.

The attendees went around throwing a single flower into her too tiny grave before holding three fingers up.

He'd thought he had cried every possible tear in his body, but seeing her small body - that had simply given up breathing - covered in a white blanket became too much. He'd never see her again, at least not in this world. Maybe after he died and went to where Grandpa Roti, Miles, and where the kids who died on TV went, he'd see her again. But, that wouldn't happen for a long time. Would she even recognize him? Would she be lonely until then?

Mama sat in a chair away from them, Peeta glanced over to see her staring into the distance looking away from them. She was wearing a nightgown, having been forced outside by papa.

* * *

**Prompt: Grave**

* * *

I wanted to leave on a happy note but life is random. So Thurs and maybe Friday IJ can't update because I'm moving to my dorm room (I'm so nervous).

But yeah, these were a hard few chapters. Goodness, Sarafine grew on me. She was fun to write, I don't think I'll do anything this cruel again though. I hate character deaths - though they do add more character to the living characters.

**Thanks so much for reading :)**


	96. Absence

**Chapter 96: Absence**

He made sure to grab his bag and do his normal daily motions, but as Riley and Roti walked far ahead of him on the way to school, he instead hurried back home.

Making his way to the back of the house he peeked inside the kitchen, papa was probably in the front shop. Quietly, he opened the back door before tiptoeing across the kitchen up the stairs. He winced when they creaked slightly but didn't hear anyone coming and continued up. He passed his parents room, where mama had been in a drugged-like trance since that day, and into the bedroom he shared with his brothers.

He set his schoolbags down, which had been empty from the start, and started another day of skipping school. As long as he made sure to appear as if he'd been walking back from school later on, no one would suspect him.

* * *

**Prompt: Absence**

* * *

Bad news guys. T_T I'm so homesick, like I can barely focus. I had wanted to redo this chapter and speed things up like suggested, but I can't even think straight to write decently. I'm so depressed, I feel like I'd kill off Peeta - and that wouldn't make much sense...

So everyone says the first week away from home is the hardest, so I'll give it a week's vacation from this story and post again on September 1st. I'm going home that weekend so that should make things better also.


	97. Precious

**Chapter 97: ****Precious**

Chadley sat so close to him on the ground that their thighs and knees were touching. But it was a humid Saturday afternoon in April, and Peeta moved away. He continued drawing in his notebook away from his friend.

"Wanna go rol -"

"No," Peeta interrupted, rejecting another idea.

"But I'm bored," Chadley groaned grumpily.

Peeta ignored him and continued to draw in his notebook, since Sarafine's death the new notebook was almost full.

"HI!," a childish voice yelled. He looked behind him to see Prim smiling at him with Katniss and Mr. Everdeen walking with her. They must've just returned from the bakery because they had a fresh loaf of bread.

"Hi," Peeta gawked.

"HI!" Prim yelled again.

"Hi," Chadley introduced himself to Katniss's family.

"I haven't seen you in school," Katniss said before her grey eyes turned to his notebook, "Nice drawings." Peeta stood and hurriedly closed his notebook so she wouldn't somehow see the drawings he drew of her on previous pages.

They stood gazing at each other in an awkward silence and from the sympathetic look on her face, he knew she knew and was unsure what to say next. He saw Chadley give him thumbs up and a goofy grin - he didn't want to know what that was implying.

"Well we should go," Katniss said suddenly, she grabbed Prim's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait! Fower!" Prim rushed over to him and handed him a slightly wilted Primrose.

"Thanks Prim, it's nice," He smiled and couldn't resist giving Prim a kiss on her chubby cheeks, like he had Sarafine countless times. He moved to Katniss next before realizing what he was about to do. He knew his face was glowing, "Uh, thanks Katniss." He grinned sheepishly.

She looked like she was going to smile, "Bye Peeta."

* * *

**Prompt: ****Precious**

* * *

I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks for all the kind words everyone :) I really missed this story, and I'm excited to write more.

SomeoneBeautiful , I'll speed things up in the future but due to me hastily posting the last chapter it'll be a few chapters before that happens. But I'm going to avoid time jumping years.

iwantamanlikepeetamellark , thank you so much for writing. it honestly just helps knowing i'm not the only one because i'm in a dorm with a lot of older people who area already used to this and aren't homesick.

**And everyone, thanks again. :) I will never think of killing Peeta in this story due to a bad mood again, lol. I think I can handle daily updates even with school too, so look forward to that!**


	98. Standing Up

**Chapter 98: Standing Up**

A peacekeeper, an angry father, and a fuming mother stood in the front shop as Peeta had a feeling of doom blossoming in his gut.

"Peeta, do you know why we've called you down here?" Papa asked in his usual calm voice.

Peeta shook his head. And then mama exploded.

"Don't speak nicely to him Wheaton!" Mama spat angrily at papa. Peeta hadn't heard his mothers voice in a little over a week making it especailly terrifying. "He's skipped over a week of school! Who knows what he's been doing instead!"

"I-I w-was just in m-my room," Peeta stuttered, he couldn't help the tears dripping from his eyes and snot building up in his nose.

"Young man, school is mandated for every child in the Districts. Skipping is punishable by a whipping in the square."

Peeta felt all the blood drain from his body. The Peacekeeper continued, "However looking at your circumstances," he glanced quickly at mama, "we make exceptions." Relieved for an instant, and only that much, Peeta watched as the Peacekeeper bid his farewells and mama approached him.

* * *

**Prompt: Standing Up (thanks Last-Catastrophe)**


	99. Wisdom

**Chapter 99: Wisdom**

His cheek stung and the metallic taste of blood kept breaching his mouth from his busted lip. He sat on his bed still sniffling. Riley was leaning on his bed watching him while Roti was reading an upside down book and fidgeting nervously.

Papa walked in the small bedroom and Peeta felt the bed slouch.

"Boys, I need to talk to your brother alone for a minute," papa said. Roti groaned before storming out and Riley ruffled Peeta's hair before leaving.

"Your mother loves you a lot Peeta," papa's voice was soft, he wrapped his arm around Peeta's small shoulders. "She reacted because you could've been in a lot trouble. The Peacekeeper and your school treated you very nicely this time... What made you skip school in the first place? You like school."

Well he liked school a little, there were his friends but - "I didn't see the point. I'm either going to die in the Hunger Games or I'm going to become a baker and then die later on that way. There's no point in going to school."

Papa sighed, "Peeta I never want you to view the world that way."

"What way?"

"The way where you give up hope and you don't look at the little things that build us. I love you so much, you're able to see this bleak world as something else. I've always admired that in you, and I've always wanted you to stay that way.

Your sister died, and one of your friends died, and maybe one day you'll be reaped... But if you only thought of that you'll make yourself miserable." A smile identical to his own broke out on papa's face, "There's a saying that's as old as me, it goes: 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' Don't ever lose that smile Peeta. You'll always remember your sister, you remember you loved her and how much she loved you. Our tears, and anger, and skipping school won't bring her back. Don't be afraid of the future Peeta. Although we can't decide our circumstances, we can decide how to deal with them."

* * *

**Prompt: Wisdom**

* * *

Don't worry, the nagging me will always urge me to continue on - I'm going to finish this story.


	100. Look Out

**Chapter 100: Look Out**

Peeta watched Anastasia kick the ball way above the goal. Coach Malloy looked ready to cry as their team was losing 0 to 5. Peeta, aka the best player on the team, had missed too many practices and was on the bench.

"Go Anastasia! Go Minnow! Go Francis!" Peeta shouted pumping his arms in the air.

"Kick the ball in the goal, not over it!" Coach yelled. His face was bright red, it looked like he'd been the one on the field from all the shouting he was doing.

When the final ten seconds ended the sorry team trudged over and collapsed on the bench. Anastasia sat next to him, throwing her arm tightly around him as she'd done ever since learning the news about his sister. She'd been comforting him constantly to the annoyance of their teammates.

"Francis, get Peeta a cup of water," she ordered the boy sprawled out on the grass.

"But he didn't even play," Francis complained, "Why would he be thirsty?"

"I'm not thirsty," Peeta affirmed.

Anastasia was having none of that, "Get him water now!" she yelled. Holding up her small fist threateningly.

* * *

**Prompt: Look Out**

* * *

** 1 - 0 - 0 **

100! ^_^ I would like to use this moment to thank all my awesome readers, thanks for giving this story a chance. I'd like to thank all the people who favorite, I like seeing those in my email. The alerters are awesome too, it means you don't want to miss out. And the reviewers are so amazing, I've been following everyone who has reviewed, I may have lost a few along the way but I'm so thankful to the people who have stuck around! Thanks everyone.

And yes, the last quote was from Dr. Seus, Last-Catastrophe. It's what my parents would tell me when I was feeling down. And yup, Peeta is still 7-years old, 14SpiralTree. I actually had to go check too because I wasn't sure lol. His birthday is fast approaching though, it's like mid-April in the story.


	101. 8 Years Old

**Chapter 101: 8-Years Old**

He woke up, dressed quickly for school. Avoiding the kitchen where mama was cooking, he instead left out the front of the shop and headed to school. As he walked at the slowest pace possible, Riley and Roti easily caught up with him. They handed him a piece of bread which he munched on silently. When they reached the school building and Roti rushed away to his friends, Riley handed him a thick green notebook and said, "Happy Birthday Pea brain."

"My birthday?" he asked confused, trying to remember what day it was.

Riley gave him a weird look, "Yeah, your birthday."

Peeta's gloomy mood ended when he entered is classroom.

"Happy Birthday Peeta!" Everyone screamed. They threw confetti made from sheets of paper at him. Everyone was smiling at him, it was overwhelming.

"T-thanks," he smiled back at them.

Mr. Stanton had them recite Happy Birthday, and during lunch they ate the cake papa had secretly brought over. It was like a big birthday party, made even more special since he'd never had one before.

At the end of the day he had his hands full of homemade gifts from his classmate when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He quickly walked through the crowd of people looking for her.

"Katniss!" Peeta caught up to her. She had a new blue dress on cut at her knees, and her dark braid looked fancier than usual. "It's your birthday too, we forgot to celebrate it."

Katniss shrugged, "It's okay."

Peeta still had a tinge in his gut of remorse, they should've shared the spotlight - though he didn't think Katniss would've liked the spotlight if she could. But wanting to do something, anything, he blurted out singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Katniss, happy birthday to you!" he was flushed with embarrassment as the people around him stared at him like he was crazy - which he was when he was around Katniss. "Uh, happy birthday Katniss!"

Katniss's face was blank before a light pink glow started forming on her tan cheeks.

"Next year I'll make sure we don't forget!" he added before rushing away to endure his humiliation away from all the intruding eyes around them.

* * *

**Prompt: 8-years Old**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

And he needed water last chapter because Anastasia told him he needed it lol. She's a tad bossy, I'm writing her as a mixture of two of my friends. So it's been interesting - I hope they don't read this.


	102. Someday

**Chapter 102: Someday**

Peeta touched green bruise covering his cheek and the corner of is eye, hissing as it pulsed with pain. He felt tears form in his eyes as he remembered mama exploding at him for accidentally dropping a batch of muffins.

The front door jingled and instinctively Peeta covered the bruise. Lucas Walker walked inside, grinning menacingly when he saw Peeta behind the counter.

"How are you Peeta?" Lucas asked in a deceivingly nice tone.

"Fine Lucas, what can I get you?"

Lucas requested his list of items and Peeta hurried to prepare it. He made sure to grab the sour dough bread while still covering his cheek and struggled with one hand to gather small drop breads. He loaded the bag and put it on the counter for Luas to grab.

"Your total is $12." Lucas lifted his hand with a stack of bills and just as Peeta was reaching for it he purposefully dropped it on the counter. Trying his best to remain civil, Peeta mistakenly dropped his hand from his face and gathered the money. He looked up to find Lucas's smirk gone and a look of surprise on his face.

Peeta tilted his face down to block Lucas's view. He suddenly felt ashamed, as if it was his fault.

"Here," Peeta quickly handed Lucas change, eager to see him leave.

When Lucas reached the door to depart he turned, "My dad hits me sometimes.". Peeta looked up at him, unsure what to say. "One day we'll be bigger than them, and they can't hit us anymore," he said before exiting the shop.

* * *

**Prompt: Someday**

* * *

It was requested that I speed the story up a bit, and really I'm kind of out of plot points for 3rd grade, so that'll be the fastest year in this story.

Also, if I randomly don't post a day/a few days it's because I went home that day and my computer is in my dorms so there's no way to update.


	103. Sweet

**Chapter 103: Sweet**

"Keep your hand steady," Papa reminded.

Peeta moved the bag of frosting slowly over the small cupcake creating a mountain of blue frosting. It wasn't the best, but papa had said he was already better than Roti and catching up to Riley.

"Good, son," papa patted his small shoulder, accidentally knocking the piper in Peeta's hand into the mound of frosting and ruining it.

"Papa, you made me ruin it," Peeta pouted, though he wasn't really upset.

Papa sighed, "What should we do with the clumsy Peeta Mellark, perhaps stick him on broom duty for the rest of his life..."

"It wasn't my fault!" Peeta rotated in his chair to find his father's joking face. "You're mean dad."

"I've been demoted to dad now huh," Papa put his hands on his hips, "Well I was going to tell you that you can eat your mistakes, but I think I'll take it." As his father reached for the cupcake Peeta quickly grabbed it.

"It was my mistake so I get to eat it," he said proudly. Taking a big bite of the sweet pastry.

* * *

**Prompt: Sweet**

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I have writers block. Combined with an extremely busy schedule (I'm so sleepy T_T ) However, I'm not giving up. Just frazzled. I highly doubt I can do daily updates, and honestly school is number 1, so I will post whenever I can. **

14SpiralTree, You'd either a high school Sophomore or Junior (Year 10 and 11) at age 16. I was a Junior at that age because my birthday is late but most of my friends were 17 as a Junior and 16 as a Sophomore. Peeta and Katniss, the way their birthdays are, would be in year 10 (Sophomores) when they were reaped. **  
**

**Also I've been getting a lot of prompts to majorly speed things up, and I'm highly tempted to skip 3rd grade completely. Thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading :)**

I forgot I have a present for you all! I made a drawing of 8-year old Peeta as I promised to update his image for his years. It's at this link just remove the spaces and replace the dot with an actual dot.

**imgur dot com / HtAV7**


	104. Tongue Tied

**Chapter 104: Tongue-Tied**

Peeta tapped his pencils on the wooden table in the kitchen, banging a tune that sounded like music to him and annoyance to the two teens currently swapping spit across the room from him. Peeta began awesome fast paced drum roll like he'd heard on the Screen during one of the Hunger Games.

"Shut up Peeta!" Riley squeaked, his voice was on its way to becoming a man as his father had put it. However since he sounded like one of their pigs squealing, Peeta supposed mama was right when she shouted all men were pigs the other week.

"Peeta," Molly began in a lecturing tone as if she were his mother, "Would you like to go to your room?"

"Dad said you'd take me to the school festival," Peeta reminded. The two had promised him they'd leave in 10 minutes, 20 minutes ago and he was tired of waiting. "Do you want me to tell mom you're ignoring dad's promise?" He knew the threat of mom coming from the front to scold him was enough to make Riley finally detach himself from Molly's choke-hold around his neck.

However it wasn't enough to prevent his older brother from smacking him on the back of his head, "Come on pea brain. I'll take you to your girlfriend now."

Peeta couldn't hide his blush as Molly ruffled his hair.

**Prompt: Tongue-Tied**

* * *

As requested: TIME JUMP! (Let's just say he's 9 in the 4th grade, and it's around Spring so fifth grade and the great bread debacle of age 11 is happening soon. As of right now, there probably won't be anymore time jumps.) And who is this mysterious girlfriend of Peeta's? Tune in next to time for chapter 105!

And thanks for the prompt **Wetstar**, I'll use it soon.

**Thanks for the support in understanding with my hectic schedule. Thanks for reading!**


	105. Bad Timing

**Chapter 105: Bad Timing**

Peeta halfheartedly watched Chadley and Lucas's attempts at knocking down a pyramid of glass bottles at one of the booths. He'd been looking forward to the fair all month, that was when he'd promised himself he would confess to Katniss that he liked her.

It seemed that fourth grade became the year of love. When cooties were no longer a risk, and it wasn't embarrassing to hang out with a girl, in fact it became a natural order.

Even Chadley had dated Delly for a week, Peeta made him end it when his friend's eyes started wondering towards other girls.

He sighed and put his hand into his pocket where his letter of love lay. It was full of spelling errors and stuff he'd be teased for weeks if Roti or Riley read it, but today was the day - now or never.

And there she magically appeared, with Prim's small hand in hers, a single black braid, and pretty billowy white dress. She walked gracefully past him.

"Katni-!"

"Peeta!" Peeta was interrupted with a hug from behind, he turned to face Anastasia.

* * *

**Prompt: Bad Timing**

* * *

Ah, I bet you all hate Anastasia by now lol. And poor Peeta with his rotten luck. I found it hard to believe reading the books that Peeta hadn't at least had a day where he basically said he'd confess (especially since he isn't really a shy person) - maybe even a few days. So here's attempt number 1.


	106. Opposite

**Chapter 106: Opposite**

He knew Anastasia didn't mean any harm, and didn't know that she'd interrupted the moment - so he couldn't be mad at her. Her shiny sandy blonde hair hung flowing around her shoulders, she started babbling about her current boyfriend, some older guy named Ruffles or Truffles.

All the guys around them were staring at her. Last summer, something Riley called the gift of puberty struck her. She grew so now she towered over him, and her body was curvier, a lot like his mother's. He told her that once and suffered from a bruised arm. But he had to admit she looked pretty - not as pretty as Katniss, and he felt weird comparing the two. They were completely unalike.

Her friend Janna stood quietly next Anastasia. Anastasia had taken it upon herself to make Peeta and Janna be boyfriend and girlfriend, no matter how much either of them protested.

"Look Anastasia, you kinda interrupted something," Peeta motioned with his eyes to Katniss who was hanging around the face painting booth.

"Oh please, you can't still like her," Anastasia said loudly. Peeta slapped his hand over her mouth. She shoved him away, "Although you are totally cheating on your girlfriend, Janna - I'll allow it. But if you can't do it this time give up. You're starting to look desperate."

Peeta rolled his eyes and strolled over to Katniss, he wondered why it suddenly felt like he was standing in one of the bakery's ovens.

* * *

**Prompt: Opposite (Thanks for the prompt Wetstar)**

* * *

Attempt number 1.5 commence!

There's another AU fic that was really great, I forgot the title (search by looking up the highest reviews) - I'm really hesitant to make this AU because it changes everything and people will ask for a sequel, and there's no way I'm writing a sequel. Plus, there aren't really many of Peeta's life story fictions out there that stay somewhat true to the book, so I want to be original.


	107. Toxic

**Chapter 107: Toxic**

"Katniss,"Peeta smiled when she turned around from watching Prim having a daisy painted on her cheek.

"Hello Peeta. Do you need something?" she asked probably wondering why he was talking to her. They'd drifted apart since second grade, the memory of collecting money with her and climbing a tree together seemed like a lifetime ago. He wondered if she even remembered those moments.

His nerves started to attack him but he swatted the butterflies in his stomach mentally, "I have something to give you," he stuck his hand into his pocket prepared to give her the letter, when a group of Seam boys came over. They pushed him roughly by and stood next to Katniss, glaring at him.

"Is he bothering you Katniss?" a guy asked. His gray eyes flittered dangerously at Peeta.

"I didn't do anything," Peeta defended. He knew a few of the guys as people from his year, but they never played together.

Before Katniss was about to say something, the oldest boy who was standing defensively in front of Katniss shoved him to the ground, "Well we don't believe you. None of your kind are ever up to any good. So you better scram."

Peeta winced, his palms were scraped from the rocky ground. Then as he was pushing himself back up Riley appeared. And his big brother who towered over all the boys in height and weight made the boys shrink at his very pissed off effectively made the guys scramble.

Katniss looked flustered as Prim started to whimper from the violent scene shed just witnessed. Katniss looked at him, and not in the way he'd thought the night would end with kind of way, she grabbed little Prim's hand and rushed away.

Riley was smirking at the retreating backs of Peetas assailants. Peeta however was on the verge of tears, and the last thing the hectic night needed was him sobbing in front of everyone in his school like a baby.

"I've been better, next time I'll kick those guys's butts," Peeta gave a fake laugh after Riley asked if he was okay. Before Riley could say anything g else he began to march home. Riley followed closely behind.

Both brothers walked in silence until Riley spoke, "That Seam girl, you like her?"

"What? No," Peeta lied. He was happy the dark night hid his glowing face.

"You may be good at lying to others Peeta, but as the guy who has known you your whole life, you can't lie to me," Peeta was about to remind him of the t times he'd lied and gotten away with it, but Riley continued, "Even though I can't say I agree with you dating since you're young, and especially that girl from the Seam, you sure are persistent."

Peeta didn't know what that meant, "You know her name is Katniss right?"

Riley laughed, "Yeah, you definitely like her."

* * *

**Prompt: Toxic**

* * *

Two chapters in one!

Your story is going on my to read list KnottedEnergy, hopefully I'll get some free time soon so I can read it. I'm looking forward to it!

14SpiralTree, one of those stories I mentioned that were AU was **My First Date with Katniss Everdeen. **But there are others too - I forgot the name of the one where Katniss and Peeta are dance partners in gym class (that was good too).

I find it easier to write around 4/5/6th grades GlitterAttack. I can totally relate my own experiences now since I can actually remember those years. And maybe it was just my school but everyone was dating someone from age 9 and up. It was strange looking back at it. And I'm already laughing at the now trivial drama I went through in 5th grade especially.

At Emily, I'll take your suggestion into account :) I was going to just let that die off naturally but maybe some drama will emerge.

**Thank you all for reading**


	108. Make Up

**Chapter 108: Make Up**

Peeta had $10.65, plus an extra $2.50 of pay at the end of the week. Enough flour to bake a small cake would cost him $5.75, frosting was expensive and even a small tube would be $6.00. Eggs, sugar and butter were free (as long as mom didn't notice any were missing). He'd barely had enough but he'd managed to get the ingredients.

He woke up at 2 Am, creeping slowly as to not wake Riley or Roti. He glided with his socks on the wooden floor through the hallway past mom and dad's bedroom to the stairs. He went down two steps at a time knowing he'd be unable to prevent the loud squeaks the stairs made.

Once in the kitchen he applied all his knowledge of making cakes. He'd been taught a lot the previous year and could make chocolate, red velvet, yellow, and sponge cakes. Plus, he'd surpassed both Riley and papa as the official cake decorator.

He worked intensely, only focused on making everything just right. Adding just enough sugar and not too much butter. When his cake was finished he patiently allowed it to cool before icing it. He knew most girls liked pink things, ribbons, and their hair. But this cake wasn't for that type of girl. He thought of things she'd like. Prim, her parents, making their teachers almost have a heart attack for saying treasonous things...

He settled on flowers, specifically a primrose and katniss flowers. He vaguely remembered the katniss flower his father had put on his cake for his 6th birthday, he'd thought it was the coolest thing ever and now he was able to make his own that were even better.

When he was finished he cleaned and hid all evidence of his nightly tryst, he added the money he owed to the cash register and packaged the cake in a small white box. Then he tiptoed back to bed, knowing he'd only get an hour more of rest before he would have to wake up. A smile was on his face as he imagined what Katniss's face would look like at his birthday present for her.

* * *

**Prompt: Make Up (chapter suggestion by shimmergirl109)**

* * *

I bring presents!

I made drawings/paintings of Katniss, Peeta, Riley, and Chadley. Remember to view the images just remove the spaces and replace "dot" with an actual dot "." .

**10-year old Peeta**: imgur dot com / nJgNc

**10-year old Katniss**: imgur dot com / MJAMc

**10-year old Chadley**: imgur dot com / WEbj7

**15-year old Riley**: imgur dot com / PNAAO

**I know the drawings probably aren't what you were picturing them to look like, but it's what I think of them looking like to help me imagine. If anyone has a request for a drawing just tell me. **

kenziedeleary : I haven't read it, but I'll check it out when I have the time. Though I'm always afraid to read discontinued stories because it's always on the back of my mind if I really love it.

Mimi the Fabulous : They are 10-years old as of this chapter. Because it's their birthday - that's why Peeta's making her a cake.


	109. Confront

**Chapter 109: Confront**

He barely remembered the path through the Seam to Katniss's home. It'd been a long time since he'd last been, and navigating around the neighborhood trying not to be seen was making the matter even more difficult. He'd already had to run past a guy he recognized in Riley's year, afraid that his adventure would be revealed. He circled around a path, realizing he'd gone the wrong way again.

"If it isn't Peeta Mellark," Peeta groaned, he'd been spotted by the very last group of boys he'd wanted to see. They were the ones who had picked on him at the carnival in front of Katniss. He decided to do the smart thing and ignore them, continuing on the dirt path.

"Don't walk away from us Mellark!" The boys rushed after him, Peeta clutched the box in his arms tighter and began to sprint. But, speed not being his strong point made him quickly caught..

"Let me go!" Peeta jolted away from the boy's grip. He tried to run again but was tripped. He thanked the skies for allowing the cake to land gently on the ground un-smushed.

"Now, answer us. What are you doing here?" the leader of the thugs asked him roughly.

"Nothing," Peeta answered, he held his body over the cake to hide it.

"We should take him to Gale, Octavian," one of the smaller boys said. The others agreed.

The leader, Octavian, smiled wickedly, "Yeah, Gale will know what to do with him." Peeta didn't recognize the name, but he hoped this Gale person was kinder than the people he was with. As if reading his mind Octavian continued, "And Gale_ hates_ Townies like you."

* * *

**Prompt: Confront**

* * *

**Someone guessed a long time ago about Gale in this story. If you go back you'll actually discover him in an earlier chapter (way earlier). **

Also, more drawings - lol I know you're all probably sick of them. But when I'd planned this story, it was going to be kind of storybook format with a picture with each chapter. But considering this picture alone took me a week to finish, that's not going to happen.

**Peeta, Riley, and Roti family picture: **imgur dot com / KJ5sW (remove the spaces and replace the "dot" with and actual dot ".")

And 14SpiralTree, I started a painting of Katniss's dad but it still needs more work. So I'll post it next time probably. And I've been painting/drawing since I was very little so I have lots of experience. Plus tablet painting is way easier so I'm not actually that good.

GlitterAttack, the cake is in jeopardy but Gale will be the bridge between if Peeta will be delivering it safely.

**Thanks for reading!**


	110. Steel

**Chapter 110: Steel**

Gale was extremely tall for a Person of the Seam, athletic looking, and strangely familiar. He looked to be older than Riley, his dark black hair was disheveled and his steely grey eyes looked at the group of boys with annoyance.

"I told you Octavian, I'm not the leader of your little group. Go play by yourselves," Gale was focused on sharpening a twig with a knife that he definitely shouldn't have, his eyes glanced up from his work and fluttered briefly over Peeta, "And quit kidnapping every Townie that walks through here."

"But Gale!" Octavian and the other boys pouted. "He's planning something evil and we stopped him.".

"I wasn't doing anything evil, you guys are the ones who forced me here when I was just walking."

"Nuh uh, he ran first Gale and he was sneaking around, he's hiding something," Octavian must've noticed the small box for the first time because he pointed at it, "See! A suspicious box!" Peeta gripped it tighter defensively.

"What's in the box?" Gale asked boredly as he continued sharpening the twig.

"A delivery," Peeta responded cautiously, "I work at the bakery."

Steely grey eyes stared at him, "You're a Mellark?" Peeta nodded. Gale smirked, "Your brother Roti is in my year. He's a jerk and he keeps trying to beat me in wrestling. He's a cheater too."

Knowing his brother, Peeta stayed silent - there wasn't really anything to refute. But he was surprised to find the boy couldn't be older than 13. He could've blended in with the year 12 students.

"Let him go," Gale said. Peeta sighed in relief, his grip on the box eased slightly.

"But Gale!" his captors whined.

"Quiet," Gale said curtly, then his attention went back to Peeta, "You're probably lying. I don't know anyone in this area who can afford that stuff and not starve for a month, and I bet you're sneaking around here because you're too afraid to be caught by your mommy and daddy who'd slap your hide if they knew you were here with people like us." Peeta gulped guiltily. "However, there's no point in pestering little kids, so get out of here. But next time I'll let these guys do whatever they want with you."

Peeta tensed, but the others moved out of his way, and Gale's attention completely turned to his handiwork.

* * *

**Prompt: Steel**

* * *

Personally, I don't like Gale. However! I also don't like stories where the author tries to demonize the characters they don't like and make them out of character. So, I hope Gale wasn't written too harshly. I always felt he'd be a bit mean to the Town kids, and looked up to by the Seam kids. However, as the oldest son in his family he's got other things to worry about than leading a bunch of "kids" around.

4-eva-bookworm, Peeta's had rotten luck lately and I was feeling a little generous so yes she'll see the cake. However, he hasn't exactly planned how he's going to give it to her. **  
**

Narwhal lover, they've just turned 10.

**See ya tomorrow!**


	111. Daydreams and 10 Years Old

**Chapter 111: Daydreams**

He approached the front steps nervously - it wasn't until he was in front of her door that he realized he didn't know how to actually hand her the cake.

"Katniss," he'd say, "I made you this awesome cake because I love you! I've always loved you, the moment I saw you in music class - no, the moment our eyes connected on the first day as I held my dad's hand. It was then that I knew I was going to marry you. Do you love me too?"

"Of course," she'd say as she'd throw her strong arms around his neck, "I've always loved you Peeta." They'd hug and kiss each others cheeks. Her grey eyes would shine only for him and they'd go to school hand-in-hand and everyone would see, and others would talk, but they wouldn't care, because they only saw each other.

Then they'd grow older, they'd survive, they'd have their toasting and live inside a bakery, Peeta would make cakes and cookies for her everyday and she'd eat them all.

They'd have kids, two of them. A boy and a girl - their daughter's name would be Sarafine and she'd have Katniss's eyes and her hair. And then when they got old and wrinkly, like grandpa Roti, they'd say "I love you," three times a day - morning, noon and night.

"Can I help you?"

"What?" Peeta turned around to see Mr. Everdeens concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Just as he was stammering to answer, the door opened.

"Daddy!" Prim ran out stopping when she noticed Peeta, "Hi!"

Katniss was in the doorway watching him curiously. Images of his daydream came to mind and he felt queasy.

Peeta sat on the worn couch with Prim settled next to him. She was 5-years old now, but her bright personality from her toddler days still shined.

"I um, bought a cake, for Katniss's birthday."

"That's very nice of you Peeta, isn't that nice Katniss?" Mrs. Everdeen asked cheerfully.

"Why?" Katniss asked bluntly.

Peeta didn't know why he didn't answer honestly, instead he said, "Well your dad, Mr. Everdeen, gave us a lot of food for trade last time and that bread we traded was probably a little stale, and my parents didn't think it was a fair trade. So they told me to bring you cake." Peeta groaned inwardly at his pathetic lie. He was embarrassed of her probably rejecting him. It would be too harsh to bare, especially on his birthday.

Katniss and Mr. Everdeen both didn't look convinced but little Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were ecstatic.

"Yay!" Prim squealed happily, "I've never had cake before."

Peeta's eyes widened, "Never?"

She shook her blonde head, "Nope, but I get to eat some now so I'm happy," she smiled at him and he noticed her two front teeth were missing.

Mrs. Everdeen brought out plates and utensils, and suddenly Peeta felt like he was imposing and out of place. He gathered his windbreaker and moved to leave.

"You're leaving already?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, he was surprised that she looked genuinely upset.

"Uh, yeah. It's Katniss's cake and there's not a lot. I don't need any."

"It's your birthday too," Katniss stated, she handed a small slice to Prim before handing him a slice. His eyes met hers and he couldn't resist smiling. Taking the plate, he settled back onto the couch next to Prim.

"It's so pretty!" Prim smiled as she stared at the primrose created out of icing.

"It's a primrose," Peeta said, "And the other flower is a katniss flower. My dad taught me how to make them,"

"You made this?" asked Katniss, she looked at it thoughtfully.

Peeta blushed, "Yeah, I'm the one who decorates the cakes at the bakery now."

"You're really good," Prim said before finally giving in and taking a bite. She looked like she was in a sugary bliss.

The Everdeen family and Peeta sat together in the small living room of the small but cozy home. Chatting over birthday cake.

* * *

**Prompt: Daydream (thanks Last-Catastrophe!)**

* * *

Two chapters in one, because I'm going home tomorrow or later today.

kenziedeleary, lol it's funny I liked Gale too at first. But his attitude in the later books made me really despise him. Plus, you're right, Team Peeta chooses you. I fell for him pretty quick.

Here's the painting 14SpiralTree, imgur dot com / p34O8


	112. A Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 112: A Stolen Kiss**

"Here Peeta," Peeta turned around at the tap on his shoulder. Lucas handed him a folded note, "It's from Janna," he cooed teasingly.

Peeta unwrapped the note it read, "Meet me at the back wall after classes are over." Peeta looked back at Janna but she was avoiding his gaze.

Quickly he wrote, "Why? I have to work today and I can't be late." Then he turned around to Lucas, "Pass it back." The note flowed to Janna's desk with the help of his classmates.

He saw Janna unfold it before glaring at him, "Just come," she mouthed at him. Peeta rolled his eyes, Anastasia's bossy attitude was starting to rub off.

After class he rushed to the back wall, mama would assign him extra days if he was late which would mean he'd miss the wrestling tryouts later in the week. The back wall was notorious for couples to kiss behind, he remembered catching Roti and Delly's cousin attacking each other's faces last year. Delly and him still made jokes about it. But those thoughts now made Peeta anxious as he walked to the infamous location. But he didn't think Janna would want that, they were only "together" because Anastasia made them. As he walked inside the small secluded area he saw Janna. "What did you want?" he asked when he stood in front of her.

Janna fidgeted, "Peeta, do you like me?"

He wondered where that came from, "Uh, of course. You're a nice friend."

She frowned, "No I mean," she trailed off, and nervously looked around. Then before he could even notice she'd moved, she pressed her lips on his cheek. Her lips were cold, and the force of her moving so quickly almost made it feel bruising. Overall, it was not a pleasant experience.

"THEY KISSED!" A voice shouted from the thick bushes that were a few feet from them.

Lucas, Chadley, Sidney, even Delly and almost half of their class emerged. They were laughing, well Delly wasn't. She was smiling at what she must've innocently thought was a happy couple - which instead was a really embarrassed Janna who looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Peeta who was still trying to collect his thoughts.

Janna dashed off in a sprint, and Peeta saw streams of tears running down his face. He felt bad and rushed after her, "Janna wait!" He grabbed her hand and got her to stop. She was crying freely now, her face was red, her eyes puffy, and she looked so pathetic, and guilt began slamming into Peeta's gut.

"I'm sorry they did that to you," he said gently, "Y'know, I know what will make you feel better," he smiled at her and began pulling her towards the bakery.

* * *

**Prompt: Stolen Kiss**

* * *

Peeta is flustered, but he's a nice guy so he isn't mad at her. Plus, it was only a kiss on the cheek.

Also, this is my midterm week. I may or may not update before Friday.

And rry, I swear you're like my encyclopedia. Thanks, I'll fix that error.

**Thanks for reading! ^_^ (recently passed 500 reviews, so that's cool)**


	113. Nemesis

**Chapter 113: Nemesis**

"Don't step out of the circle!" Roti shouted from the sidelines at Peeta.

"Make sure you get a good grip," Gale Hawthorne told Peeta's opponent, standing next to Roti on the sidelines.

Peeta looked over at the two, their expressions were intense as if they were the ones on the mat instead. And they probably felt like they were, Peeta and Octavian were wrestling for the final spot on the junior team. Peeta's blue eyes quickly refocused on Octavian who used his moment of distraction to move in.

The boy grabbed at his loose t-shirt near his shoulders, Octavian's leg started to swipe at his. Although the boys were the same weight, Peeta was stronger, he had hundreds of bags of flour to thank for that. Even though most kids didn't try out for wrestling until their 7th year, Peeta came from a long line of Mellarks who were school wrestling champions. Riley made the team when he was only in 4th grade. And although Roti was the smallest of the three brothers, he still was strong and well a cheater - so he made the team during his 6th year.

Peeta copied Octavian and grabbed the boys shoulders. Only he was able to push the other boy away and bring him off balance. He leaned in closer and bent down, hoisting the boy on the crook of his back he easily lifted him and was able to swing Octavian over himself. It was magnificent, and a move his brother Riley had taught him.

"GO PEETA!" both Delly and Janna screamed from the sidelines. They held an embarrassing sign that said "Peeta Our Favorite Bread Boy" in bright red. The referee, aka Coach D., blew his whistle and declared Peeta the winner.

Roti ran over and patted his back hard. Gale attempted to help Octavian up, but was brushed aside.

"Nice move," the older boy said to him before leading a frowning Octavian away. Peeta couldn't hold back a smile at getting a compliment from Gale, even if the guy had rooted for him to lose.

He looked at the crowd of people in the stands watching them for the first time. The whole school turned out. He saw Chadley, Sidney and Lucas chatting, and just as he walked off the mat he caught Katniss's eyes. He could've sworn she smiled at him - but perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

**Prompt: Nemesis**

* * *

1 more midterm, and I'm not going home this weekend so I'll post sat and sun.

**Until then! :D**

Oh, and are any of you Percy Jackson fans? If so how did you like the new book? I really liked it. But now we have to wait a whole year T_T


	114. Winter

**Chapter 114: Winter**

They trekked through the white field, around the trees and bushes covered in snow. The wind blew and shook snow onto them, breaching inside his wool coat, and getting into his eyes.

Peeta kept an eye on Chadley who was walking slowly behind him muttering, "I hate the snow," over and over again.

Etta was glaring at everything around them, as if she could make the snow run away in fear. Sidney and Lucas were chatting amongst themselves about where the wild beast could've run off to.

One of Peeta's mother's pigs had escaped from it's winter enclosure, and his mom had promised whoever caught it a big slice of chocolate cake and a warm mug of hot cocoa. It was an offer none of them could ignore.

Suddenly Lucas bolted, everyone chased after him. Peeta saw a pink mass buried partially in the snow and ran towards it, but Lucas reached it first.

"Dang, it's dead. You think your mom will still give me the prize?" he asked Peeta, prodding the small piglet with his mitten.

Just as Peeta was going to answer he saw a figure walking towards the fence that separated District 12 from the wild."Hey isn't that Katniss's dad?" Chadley questioned. Peeta looked again and recognized the man's face.

Mr. Everdeen walked to the fence and paused. "He's going under," Lucas whispered excitedly.

"He'll be electrocuted," Sidney said. The group of them crouched, watching the man move under the fence, he crawled under and emerged on the other side before running off.

"Oooooh," Etta grinned wickedly, "He's going to be in trouble!"

Peeta wasn't a violent person by nature but he quickly shoved Etta into the snow holding her down with his body, "Tell anyone, say anything, and I promise you'll be sorry Etta. I mean it!"

Etta looked at him fearfully, wide eyed. Peeta realized he was holding her so she couldn't move, he got off of her and held out a hand to help her back up. But she glared before lifting herself up and leaving the group of boys. Peeta could only hope she wouldn't say anything.

* * *

**Prompt: Winter**

* * *

****I'm thinking about making a Percy Jackson related fanfic in honor of the book being released but I dunno what I'd write... But Mark of Athena was really good, for everyone who hasn't read it yet, you should. :)


	115. 11 Years Old

**Chapter 115: 11-years old**

Being 11 was a bittersweet age. You had more freedom from parents, while still being under their protection. You could stay out later, but had to work longer hours. But most importantly, you still weren't 12. But the feeling of doom that grew in everyone's stomach since birth, was about to spill as the the final year of youth approached, before he joined the infamous club that no one wanted to be apart of.

His parent's decided to allow him to have a party. He wanted to invite his whole class, but mom wouldn't allow for any Seam kids to attend - it was as if she knew which specific girl he had intended to invite.

He set out treats, and finished tidying their home. Mom made him stand next to the door and shake the hands of his friends and their parents. The front shop served as the chatting place for the adults, while the back kitchen was where he stood with his friends. He smirked as Riley and Roti went around serving small slices of pork and vegetables to the guest, dad even made them wear aprons with frills on the ends.

After chatting with his close friends, as the other kids in his class he didn't know as well stood around awkwardly - they opened presents. Delly's family gave him a new pair of dark brown dress shoes. Chadley gave him a few coloring pencils. He rarely spoke to Madge, she was more of a loner, but she'd given him a new leather backpack.

Once gifts were distributed and cake was eaten everyone dispersed. It would probably be his first and only party, no one really celebrated after they turned 12.

* * *

**Prompt: 11-years old**

* * *

Skipping ahead a bit because I know everyone is looking forward to this next year the most. (sorry again for the delay, but I had to get back in school mode after tests)

Peeta'sPearl18 - Name change! I could still tell it was you because your icon is the same, but I'll set your new name to memory. And don't worry at all about having to review. School is always first, this story will still be here after whatever you need to do is over.

ms .stylinson- lol, lucky! well now you have 3 whole books to read before you have to feel the anguish of waiting a year for the 4th. :)

**Thanks for reading!**


	116. Advice

**mild language warning. **

**Chapter 116: Advice**

Peeta pressed his ear to his bedroom door so he was able to hear dad talking with Riley. Roti snickered from above him with his own ear against the door, "Riley is such a dork," he whispered.

"It's okay if she doesn't like some things about you Riley," Papa explained as Riley sniffled loudly. Riley had come home that evening red faced and unnaturally quiet after a date with his long time girlfriend Molly, then during dinner Peeta had made some offhanded remark that made his oldest brother erupt into tears before running to their room. Peeta didn't think the couple ever fought, whenever he saw them they were too busy slobbering over each other to even talk. "Every couple has something they don't like about one another, it's normal," Papa continued.

"D-do you not like something about mom?" Riley's voice quivered.

Roti had to pull away from the door trying to stop his giggling."No shit," Roti laughed.

Dad paused then his muffled voice continued, "Sure... I'm not going to go into details about them, but it's normal Riley. Don't end your relationship because of this, you two have been together too long to end it over something silly."

Their voices went silent and Peeta pulled away thinking over what his dad had said.

The next day at school during his daily peeking at the wonderful silent world of Katniss Everdeen, he wondered what he disliked about her. She was quiet, but that's because she was always thinking of something. In class sometimes she'd just blurt out the most randomly intelligent, yet dangerous statements. She was stubborn, she still gave Floyd the stink eye for teasing her little sister when they were in Kindergarten. But that stubbornness just meant she wasn't a quitter and had something to fight for, it was admirable. He smiled to himself as he couldn't think of anything wrong with Katniss.

* * *

**Prompt: Advice**

* * *

I wanted this story to be as realistic as possible, so I'm going to move the rating up to T soon because most of the characters are not little kids anymore. But only language is increasing, and I'm not dropping any F-bombs... So still a mild T.

Also as you probably noticed I can't promise daily updates anymore, but I'll try my very best to at least get a chapter in a week. School is hectic :)

**Thanks for reading!**


	117. Monotonous

**Chapter 117: Monotonous**

His life was monotonous.

Wake up while even the sun was still sleepy, brush teeth, wash face, pat down his disheveled hair. Prepare a batch of cheese buns and sour dough bread before frosting the cupcakes that would be set on display. Argue with Roti about who had to clean up, clean up. Eat breakfast while mom complains about something and dad pretends to listen while sipping a cup of warm milk.

Go to school, watch Katniss, turn in homework, eat lunch, chat with friends, go back to class, watch Katniss some more. Rush to wrestling practice, hope the coach doesn't put him against his brother again. Is put against Roti, poked in the eye and told to man up while tears threaten to fall from his eyes. Unsuccessfully avoid Janna after practice, make a lame excuse to get away. Run into Anastasia, make a lame excuse to get away.

Run to the shop late for work in the front, Riley scolds him, mama slaps him, papa is preparing orders for the coming week in the kitchen and rubbing his aging eyes as he mutters about how they can avoid Riley or Roti needing to get Tessera. Sell bread, sell more bread...

After work go to Chadley's house, do homework, hang out, go home. Sleep.

Repeat.

When the ground started to shake during history, and smoke filled the sky coming from the Seam ensuing in all the kids with grey eyes and dark hair starting to panic, his monotonous life suddenly didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Prompt: Monotonous**


	118. Apologies

**Chapter 118: Apologies**

Katniss bolted first. Her grey eyes were ablaze - as if she could take on whatever had just happened on her own. And for a moment Peeta was so enthralled that he believed it himself.

He was racing after her, but he was always too slow. The others in the class raced by him too. Chadley met up by his side, "What do you think happened?" he puffed out.

Peeta shook his head, whatever had occurred was not good. The black smoke contrasted with the bright blue sky that had otherwise made it a beautiful spring day. It was so unnatural, almost unbelievable.

Children streamed out of the school, townspeople ran to see if there was more danger ahead, and the people of the seam were running towards the mine as if their life depended on it. Peacekeepers were telling everyone to turn back, but they couldn't control people who had loved ones just on the other side. They must've realized they were losing control because they started swinging their clubs. Not caring that they were hitting young kids during the scramble.

Chadley grabbed at his arm as if to stop him, but Peeta saw a long black braid whipping through the air in the in the far distance. So he kept running.

"Daddy run!" Katniss screamed from ahead. He pushed himself closer through the people sobbing on the streets as they peered at the rubble and the few men running from it. "Run daddy please!"

Her screams chilled his soul and spirit. He wanted to hold her and tell her he'd make everything better. But he couldn't really, he was only 11-years old and too timid to even mutter up the courage to tell her he liked her. There was really nothing he could do.

* * *

**Prompt: Apologies**

* * *

I am so sorry. I didn't realize I'd left this on such a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for not updating until now. Needless to say, school got dang hard. I had a midterm the week after I last posted (got an A!). And now, school starts in a week - just when I'm fully rested and ready to start writing again.

So how about this, instead of writing a chapter a day before I must ultimately stop. I'll post as many chapters as I want in a day. Don't worry about reviewing or anything, I totally don't feel I deserve them right now...


	119. Hunger

**Chapter 119: Hunger**

Grandpa got sick a year ago. One day he stopped eating the food he and his brother's were told to drop off. They didn't notice at first until Peeta went rummaging through his cupboards for a snack during a visit, and finding stacks of moldy bread laying on the shelves.

He'd simply stopped eating. Mom had tried to hold him down and force food down his throat, but grandpa would throw it back up in a coughing fit.

The medics didn't know what was wrong with him, they diagnosed him with old age. At the age of 70, he was one of the oldest living people in their district.

Each time Peeta saw him he would get skinnier and frailer. He looked as if he were turning into bone. His blue eyes became dull and sunken in his face. Peeta would shiver with fright every time those once warm eyes lay upon him. To see his grandfather withering in front of him and then dying, had been the first time Peeta'd watched someone die from hunger. He'd only overheard stories from Seam kids who described neighbors falling dead on the streets from starvation.

When Katniss's bones started jutting out from her shirt and her gray eyes became more ghostly he felt that knowing dread eating at him.

* * *

P**rompt: Hunger (This prompt was requested sooo long ago that I forgot who requested it. So I'm sorry. I'll try and figure it out, if it was you tell me.)**

* * *

:D Hello Last-Catastrophe, have you grown taller since I lasted posted? lol... :P Thanks for reviewing!


	120. Changes

**Chapter 120: Changes**

"Take only one Riley," mom scolded from the oven.

Riley glared at her turned back but removed his hand from Peeta's stale breakfast roll.

"I'm hungry mom," Riley scoffed, his stomach growling as if on queue "I'm going to go down a weight class at this rate, I'm always hungry." Peeta had already went down a weight class in wrestling. Mom and dad tried to excuse it on puberty, but they all knew they were not eating enough.

"If he goes down a weight class Molly will break up with him, mom," Roti teased, "Poor guy has only dated one girl, I don't think he'd know what to do with another girl."

Riley smacked Roti's head, "At least I don't have a new girlfriend each week. You're dating Maisey for the third time in a year."

Roti tried to elbow Riley in the stomach but missed, "Yeah, well I can't help that I've got the Mellark charm." He looked at Peeta and grinned before messing up Peeta's blond hair, "Peeta's got it too. He's got all the girls in his grade checking him out. I even overheard some 3rd grade girls giggling and blushing over you at our last meet."

Peeta scowled into his plate, munching slowly on his breakfast roll. He sadly had the Mellark charm, he could attract any girl as long as they weren't an Everdeen.

"Peeta's going to marry Delly," Mama approached the table with her hands on her hips and sweat covering her forehead, "So you better keep being a sweetheart to her."

"Mom there're rules against incest," Riley said. Peeta laughed with his brothers at his mother's pursed lips.

* * *

**Prompt: Changes**

* * *

kenziedeleary: My grandpa recently passed away. I thought of him when I wrote it.

MollieJanee: I laughed a bit too much when I first heard that joke. Though, I tried telling it to a friend and she looked at me like I was crazy.


	121. Troubled

**Chapter 121: Troubled**

"Some people are saying there's not enough food for all the districts," Mrs. Cartwright mumbled to his mother. Her plump cheeks were pale and her lips were pressed thin. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to get Delly through this reaping without having her enter Tesserae. We can barely afford this loaf of bread." She sighed heavily, "But I suppose I can't really complain, in the Seam people are dropping dead every day it seems."

Mama frowned, "Those people are trouble. With all of their secret scheming, I bet that mine was blown up by the government. And now we're all suffering. They're damn fools, and they deserve what they're getting - I just wish they'd be forced to stay out of the town. I get a new one trying to steal from me everyday."

Peeta held his tongue from the insults he wanted to scream at his mother. Mrs. Cartwright also looked a little put off. She was far kinder than his mother, this world wasn't meant for people like her and Delly.

"Well I'll see you later. Thank you for the discount, I really appreciate it."

Mama gave her a tight smile only reserved for business, as he never saw her smiling these past few years. "We have to look out for our own kind."

Mrs. Cartwright nodded, and smiled warmly at Peeta, "It was nice seeing you again Peeta. You're getting so big these days." She held the loaf of bread wrapped in paper tightly against her chest and opened up her umbrella before stepping out of the shop - rushing away in the pattering rain.

He gazed at the direction where Mrs. Cartwright had walked by, through the glass door. At a small shivering figure walking around in the cold.

* * *

**Prompt: Troubled**

* * *

Mistakes have been made! That is what I get for rushing. The timeline was perfect until I rushed the last chapter. Thanks, for notifying me of my mistake MollieJanee.

And I'll remove the chapter I just posted (I don't like doing this) but I'll re-upload it later.


	122. Boy With the Bread

**Chapter 122: Boy with the Bread**

"Move on girl! Get out of my trash bin you _wretched_ child," Mom screamed at Katniss as Peeta watched in horror at the scene. He was too shocked to move or utter a word of defense. To explain to his mother that Katniss's father had just died, and how everyday she was getting skinnier, and how much it horrified him to see that happening to someone his own age, someone he loved.

"The Peacekeepers are going to arrest you and whip you in town square they should do that to all you Seam brats. Stay out of my trash!" His mother raised her arm, and for a moment Peeta thought she was going to strike Katniss. But instead she pointed menacingly at the cowering girl, "Get out now!"

He should've apologized, he should've had a more caring mother. He thought about his late sister Sarafine, if she had been the one forced to rummage through trashcans for food because she was starving, or his brothers, or Chadley, or Delly. No one should be treated that way, like sub-human trash.

His mother grabbed his arm and forced him back inside. She cursed under her breath as her ragged breath slowly became calmer. "Disgusting creatures, their lazy parents can't even lift a finger to give their own children food. They're not right."

"Her father just died," he managed to finally utter something. Even if it was far too late.

His mother pretended not to hear him, "Get the loaves out of the oven in a few minutes." She stepped out of the front room and padded heavily on the steps up to her bedroom.

Peeta went to the kitchen peering at the bread through the glass door. It was perfect, crispy and beige. It would sell for $5, feeding other townspeople who'd probably eaten breakfast and lunch already. He watched the edges turn browner, his jaw set in determination. He glanced back at the front room where he hoped Katniss was outside still sitting against the tree in front. She just had to wait a bit more.

The edges turned dark brown, it was at the point of no return. His mother would be furious. She'd hit him again.

The edges turned black, it was finished. He pulled it out of the oven, the smell of burnt bread filled the house - summoning his angry mother into the kitchen where she started shouting, her face contorting in anger to a splotchy red color and her fists bunching at her sides as she cursed and went on about how they couldn't afford to lose anything, and how dumb and useless he was.

During her tirade she'd picked up a rolling pan, and swung it with fury. It collided with his face. He yelped at the sudden pain. Clutching his eye, he tried to keep the tears back. He refused to let her see him cry anymore.

She ushered him outside, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!" Peeta bit his tongue so hard it hurt to keep from yelling at her, she'd rather give it to that dumb fat pig outside than the starving girl standing under the tree.

Luckily, Mr. Joltik entered the shop looking baffled at the scene occurring in front of him. Mom ushered him inside, smiling peevishly as if everything were stupid Peeta's fault.

He walked over to the pig pen and tossed a few chunks of bread, he felt Katniss's curious eyes burning into his back. When he felt it was safe he turned to her and lodged the bread at her. It landed in the mud close to where she was slumped against the tree. Her grey eyes looked confused but he didn't have time to explain, the last thing he wanted was his mother to come outside.

_'Take it'_ he urged in his mind before walking briskly into the shop. It wasn't enough, but from the site of her grabbing the bread hungrily before rushing away made him know it was greatly needed.

* * *

**Prompt: Boy with the Bread**

* * *

****Was I the only one who wondered why Peeta didn't speak up when they read the novel? I think it's similar to how he doesn't have the nerve to confess until he's about to die. He's just scared. Dealing with loss all the time, a twisted society, and a bad mother also doesn't help. So I hope you all liked it. This was the most look forwarded to chapter when I first started.


	123. Noticed

**Chapter 123: Noticed**

He felt her gazing at him again. At any other time Peeta would've been excited about her noticing him as much as he noticed her - or even minutely more than she had before. This however, was just awkward and scary. Was he supposed to say something about the other day? Ask her if she'd liked the bread? Apologize because it was burnt? What if he said the wrong thing and she became insulted? Whatever he was supposed to do, he didn't know it or really want to gather the courage to do it.

Lucas, Chadley, and his other friends laughed at the story Delly was telling, while they stood in the hallway before math. Bored of hearing the story he'd heard Delly tell a million times he lost focus, instead he began thinking of what to do about Katniss. Who, by the way, suddenly appeared in front of him as she walked down the hall. Their eyes met briefly and he quickly averted his eyes. His heart was pounding heavily, as if it were dropping into his stomach. He felt he was going to die of a heart attack at the rate things were going. It hadn't been so terrifying to be around her before he'd thrown bread at her.

He rubbed his temples and groaned, now he was getting a headache.

Once math class began, the staring and awkwardness didn't improve. "I think Everdeen is checking you out," Chadley muttered as he rested his elbow and head on the front of Peeta's desk.

Peeta shook his head, "It's nothing."

"No way, from that look she's giving you, she either really likes you, or is giving you some serious stink eye and planning your murder... Hey didn't you used to have a big crush on her when we were little?" Peeta frantically covered his friends mouth and looked around hoping no one overheard him.

"No I didn't, shut up." Peeta whispered to a baffled Chadley. "Besides she always looks like that." He looked ahead past Chadley and saw Katniss turning away. His face reddened in the hope that she hadn't overheard his friend - that was not the way he pictured she'd find out about his feelings.

After school on the playground he waited outside with the rest of the wrestling team. They were traveling to the town recreational hall to wrestle in front of the adults. Riley, the team captain, was going through their strategies for their match against the other team from their school, the Seam's team. Gale had suddenly quit the Seam's team after his father's death from the same explosion that killed Katniss's father - it seemed the other players on the Town's team were more happy about the fact they didn't have to worry about him than empathetic to his situation.

Annoyed at how normal everything seemed in light of the tragedies around them he turned off his attention from the group and towards the playground.

A pair of grey eyes met his and this time he couldn't look away. He didn't know how long they stood staring at each other, but while they were, he felt that something important had happened between the two of them, something that bonded them together.

* * *

**Prompt: Noticed**

* * *

themothereffingfox, you noticed! lol, I saw a Joltik Pokemon card when I was trying to come up with names. The Joltik family in my story come from a long line of Pokemon fans. :)

14SpiralTree, no need to apologize. I appreciate it whenever you can review. I hope the story isn't getting too sad. But well the timing is just at that point in the novel.

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	124. 12 Years Old

**Chapter 121: 12-Years Old**

There was nothing happy about being 12. Although you're old enough to die at any age, your're especially old enough to die at age 12. You're old enough to experience pain and deliver it back in the harshest circumstances. So there is absolutely_ nothing_ to be happy about when turning 12.

Peeta thought people should say, "Unhappy birthday!" or "I'll give you 12 waves of goodbye, this is it, you're going to die."

The moment you wake up on that day, you don't physcially feel different. But mentally you almost accept it. There are 5 stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance.

He was in denial at a small age. He had the mindset that it wouldn't happen to him. He was in anger through most of his life (and still was). There was really no one to bargain with, though he did daydream of bribing President Snow with a delicious and beautifully frosted cupcake once. Depression was always a part of his life, if he thought too long and hard about the world he'd feel hopeless. And acceptance came upon his dad giving him a sad look as he stepped down the stairs as a 12-year old boy.

"I'm sad you're 12, Katniss," he whispered to himself later in class.


	125. Rejected

**Chapter 125: Rejection**

Tomorrow could mean the end of his life, but today Peeta Mellark was a 12-year old guy enjoying his maybe last day with his friends.

"Don't do this, she's going to kill you," Marion laughhed at Lucas.

"She ain't going to do nothing," Lucas replied smugly, "Flora told me she likes me. I'm getting my kiss."

"You're 13 already, didn't you get kissed last year?" Peeta asked. Referring to the unofficial tradition 12-year olds did, getting a kiss before their first reaping. No one wanted to die without at least a kiss from someone other than their family. He thought the tradition was kind of silly at first, but it was one of life's experiences that he didn't want to miss.

Lucas's scowled, "Yeah, I kissed lots of girls..." Chadley snorted earning him a smack on the back from Lucas. "I want another kiss if shorty managed to get one."

Chadley had somehow gotten Delly to give him a quick peck on the lips. Though, from how much his friend bragged about it, Peeta would've thought they were already married.

"Who're you going to kiss Peeta, Annastasia? Janna?" Chadley asked, rubbing his sore back.

"Janna I guess." He'd thought about kissing either of them, but didn't want to ruin his friendship with Annastasia by making things weird. So he'd probably kiss Janna by the end of the day. Of course he would've preferred Katniss, but he did not see that happening. She had her pick of the guys from the Seam and probably chose one of them already.

"Hey boys!" A group of girls from his grade approached them. Janna being among them. She approached him smiling.

"Hey Peeta, did you kiss a girl yet?"

"No, not yet," he said, adding, "Do you, by any chance, want to kiss me?"

Janna's smile disappeared. "Sorry Peeta, I didn't think we were like that anymore. I like you as a friend. Besides, I already was kissed by someone else." Peeta bet by the end of the day he'd be the only guy in all of District 12 to not be kissed before reaping day.

"I know! Why don't you ask Madge. I bet she hasn't kissed anyone."

* * *

**Prompt: Rejected**

* * *

**TBC**

Karishma, I'm not planning on continuing this from where the book begins. That would be a lot of work, having to re-read the book and getting it just right. There are other stories on this site that have done a good job with it. So sorry.

themothereffingfox, that trailer looks AMAZING. I'm excited to get it. I just hope I have the time to play it -_-

MollieJanee, you're making sense lol don't worry. I'm glad I've got you hooked already!


	126. Kiss

**Chapter 126: Kiss**

They sat on her front steps side-by-side, their knees were touching because their stairs were narrow. His friends were somewhere down the road continuing on their quest to get every 12-year old in town kissed by someone. He sat alone with Madge, and her not so sneaky father who was watching them through the window.

"It's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything," Peeta explained. "Do you want to possibly die without being kissed by someone?"

She shrugged and smoothed down the front of her plain white dress, "A kiss means nothing if you don't like the person." That was a bit blunt, Peeta knew that was one of the reasons the others never socialized with her. But he didn't mind it, at least she was being truthful and not hiding her true feelings. "I thought you would have kissed Katniss," she stated.

He flinched and looked away from her gaze, wondering how she knew. As if reading his mind she continued, "Katniss and I are always paired up, I notice you looking over at her a lot. She's never noticed, or I suppose she doesn't care enough to notice."

"You're not going to tell her, right?" Peeta asked.

Madge sighed, "I don't really care about all of that. I won't say anything."

"Why don't you ever hang out with us?" Peeta wondered, "You're always alone. Wouldn't it be nice to have more friends, you're not so bad to be around."

"It's okay Peeta," She had a hint of a smile on her lips, "I don't need you to feel bad for me or anything. I like being alone. I don't particularly care for most of what girls my age talk about anyways."

"You like being around Katniss," Peeta realized, "You sit with her at lunch, and you two partner up even when the teacher doesn't make you."

She laughed, making some of her wavy blonde hair fall into her face, "You watch her more than I thought." Peeta blushed.

"So, are we going to kiss?" Peeta asked after some silence had passed between them. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, thinking in her own mind while Peeta felt more embarassed with each passing second. This had been a bad idea.

"Sure, I suppose I would feel somewhat regretful if I missed this experience and had my name drawn tomorrow," Peeta felt relief but also more fear because of her decision, "But I'd suggest you run after we kiss, because my father probably won't be happy about it. I think he might break the glass from leaning on the window already."

Peeta took a deep breath and leaned over, pursing his lips. Madge didn't move forward at all, making him do all the work. He pressed his lips against hers. And frankly, in that moment, he didn't see what all the fuss was about, he may as well have kissed his own hand and called it a day.

Pulling away he saw Madge with a similar let down expression. "I guess you were right," Peeta said before standing. The door opened and the mayor's face was red. Peeta took that as his reminder to rush away.

* * *

**Prompt: Kiss**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
